Mendacity
by engineFAILURE
Summary: I could do nothing but watch, and as much as it hurt me to know it, that was all he needed.
1. The Unexpected Enemy

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**This is my first Fanfiction, it's going to be a Sakura story, I'm just not sure yet who she will end up with. I know this chapter may be small, but if no one is willing to read it then there's no point putting it up, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**An Unknown Enemy**

* * *

Someone once told me that when some invisible force twist events to wrong someone, a part inside them might shatter into microscopic pieces, hidden away for no one to find.

"In times like those, Sakura, people are easily clouded and manipulated to do unspeakable things, nothing anyone does will ever be able to stop them, only help them see how the world could look." I knew those were the last words Haruno Ayame, my aunty, would ever say, because after that her eyes closed and the hand I didn't realize I had gripped went limp. I could feel tears prickling in the corners of my eyes but I forced them back. I couldn't cry.

The twenty-fifth clause of the ninja know-how: A shin obi must not show any emotion in any situation.

So instead I chose to look around the small hospital room as nurses and other doctors rushed past me, green chakra filling their hands.

"Enough." My voice was low but rang with authority, causing all present to stop dead. "She's already gone. Save your chakra." Even though she was my aunty I had to look after my staff.

"Sakura-san." A new voice spoke from door.

"Hinata-san? What is it? My eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, recognizing the Hyugga's shy tone when she spoke.

"An anbu squad has just returned." I smiled at her confidence, ever since she took on the head of the Hyugga clan, her father, and won, her stuttering ceased. "Th-they look pretty bad." Well... almost.

"You heard Doctor Hyugga. Go!" I barked, causing people to scramble out of the room. I turned to look at the only person left. "Which squad is it?" The girls' teeth ground into her lip and I could tell she was holding something back. "Hinata." My tone held no room for argument.

"It's Naruto's squad. They..." But I had to stop her there.

"That baka better be alright."I growled, furious, he was the last of my family. I glanced back towards the cooling body and regretted it immediately.

"Of course! There is no way that Naruto-kun wouldn't come home better then alright." Her undying faith and protection of him made me smile.

"Good," I huffed. "Then what is it?"

"They've brought someone back..." Before she could say who I was running from the room and down the clean white hallway, heels clicking. My mind went to my aunties last words, 'nothing anyone does will ever be able to stop them, only help them see how the world could look.' I knew who she meant, and I knew that they wouldn't have been able to drag him back unless he came willingly. But that wasn't possible, his revenge wasn't settled and his brothers not dead. I narrowed my eyes, hoping that he didn't have an ulterior motive for being here. I burst through the emergency room doors, furry written through my features.

"Where are they?" I yelled. If any of them were dead I was going to be pissed.

"Emergency room six." Hinata said behind me, sighing happily that she had caught up. I marched into the room both swinging doors hitting against the walls next to it. Silence filled the room as people stared at me, my eyes searching the room. The whole team was back and okay, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto. I found it funny that the same team that had failed the first time ended up succeeding at the same task later down the road.

"Everyone back to work!" I yelled at the nurses still tending to the squad.

"Sakura-chan!" I faintly recognized Naruto's voice but my eyes had found what they were looking for. It was true... His brooding face, raven black hair, and eyes that burned like coals. I knew this image so well, but the person behind it was a stranger. It felt odd, not know what to do, what to say. Subconsciously my feet stepped forward slowly, cautiously, until I stood right before him. Even though I told them to get back to work, I could still feel everyone eyes on me, waiting to see what I would do. But I wasn't sure what that was, or even should be. He was really here.

"Sasuke..." I couldn't do this, not tonight.

"It's really him Sakura-chan." I glanced at Naruto, but then turned my head back to the man in front of me.

"Sakura, Huh..." It was just like four years ago, the last time team Kakashi had seen Sasuke. That was all he had to say to me, and just like then, I froze. I remembered him coming at Naruto with the intent to kill but Sai stepped in. He used Chidori on them both and then again on Captain Yamato when he jumped in to stop my punch... to protect me. I told Naruto I wouldn't be a nuisance, but I was again, having to be protected again, all because of him. But I was different now, I was stronger, and I wouldn't hide behind anyone else anymore, before I could register my actions, my hand shot out and struck him on the cheek. I drew it back as if I had been burnt holding it at the wrist with my other hand. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes for the second time that night. Damn...

"You bastard!" I spat out spinning around and sprinting out of the room. I heard Naruto calling my name behind me but I ignored him. I couldn't be there. I leaned against the wall next to the doors.

"Not what I expected from Sakura-chan," Naruto sounded sad.

"Hn." And Sasuke sounded bored. I scoffed, he hasn't changed much.

"You really hurt her, teme." His tone was so protective and disapproving, it made the tears spill over my eyelashes. After Naruto got over his crush on me, we become like family, we protect each other, and stand up for the other. Now he and Hinata were engaged.

"I know dobe. I know." His tone sounded remorseful, but I put it off as a hallucination, Uchihas don't have emotions.

I picked myself up and shook off my limbs. I knew exactly what I could do to show him that he's not as badass as he seems to think he is. I lifted my finger to my lips.

"Sakura Terepo-to Jutsu." I whispered.

"Sakura." I turned around just in time to see Sasuke staring at me before cherry blossoms enclosed around me. I didn't have time for him now. There was someone I needed to talk to.

When the petals disintegrated I looked up and took in the room around me.

"Well he came back willingly so we can't kill him. Besides, Kami knows that Naruto would put up a bigger fuss then we need right now." A woman with two long blonde pony tails sat behind the desk in the office, tapping her nails on her cup that I wouldn't doubt was filled with sake. Next to her Shizune-sempai cringed at her words holding Tonton the pig closer. "So all we can do is put him on strict probation for one year. Also we need to find someone for him to spar with to determine what his rank should be. Although I am sure it will be at least Anbu."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The women's black hair bobbed as she nodded.

"Tsunade-shishou..." My voice crackled but I held it steady.

"Ah, Sakura. So you've seen him." She spoke, looking down at her cup.

"Yes, and I have a request." Tsunade sighed, fitting her chin in her palm.

"Let's hear it then."

"Let me fight him." My words came out stronger, confident in my ability.

"Sakura do you think that's wise?" She chided.

"Damnit, I need to prove to him that staying here I got stronger than him!" My fist came down on her desk, with more force then was necessary.

"Hey billboard brow, chill it would ya?"

"Shut it Ino-pig." I barked at the women that had just walked in, her long blonde hair swayed in the pony tail and her aqua eyes shown with challenge. My best friend, best rival, and now best student, the latter she still gets testy about every now and then, Ino Yamanaka.

"And how exactly would you fighting him help any?"Tsunade yelled.

"I need to put him in his place. He will underestimate me, and I will beat him." I could hear her fingers drumming the desk but I didn't dare look away from her amber eyes.

"Fine, Konaha Arena, tomorrow at noon. The Uchiha is healed enough." Her scowl deepened.

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." I bowed and walked through the door. It was a short distance from the Hokage tower to the hospital, and I headed to my office once I got there. I walked to the window and threw it open, taking a deep breath, enjoying the cold and fresh air. I took off my lab coat and tossed it over the chair, leaving me with my ninja gear. I looked up to the stars, but soon closed my eyes. Letting winds fingers brush my cheek. But that wasn't wind. I opened my eyes and looked down.

A note... For me? From who? I picked it up and flipped it over. The letters were precise and beautiful almost like calligraphy, but it held something more dire.

Stay away from Sasuke.

* * *

**So that's it, tell me what you think.**

**Can you guess who left the note?**

**Oooooo**

**See you next time.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	2. Someones Deception

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Here`s the next chapter, this one being a tab bit longer then the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Someones Deception**

**

* * *

**

Stay away from Sasuke.

Someone had gotten close enough to slip a note in my window, without even sensing a chakra signature. They were good, very good. I sprung back reaching for my kunai from my left thigh holster. My feet barely touched the floor before I sprung through the window; taking to the forest surrounding it. Nothing, no traces, chakra, nothing at all. I dropped from the trees into the clearing below, dodging to the far side and hiding behind a tree. I let my chakra sense around me, probing the dark. Still nothing, damn. Well why bother crying over spilt milk. I decided to let them go. It was probably just an immature fan girl anyway. I cringed at the thought, when Sasuke was still our teammate I was one of them, always fawning over him. Annoying as he put it, and he was right.

I shook off the thought. Not anymore.

I pulled out from behind the tree shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't going to stay away from Sasuke, even though I was over him he was still my teammate. Everyone went to a lot of trouble to get him back. And when this ninja decides to show themselves maybe I'd have a good fight on my hands. I looked around once more. And froze, they were behind me, just standing there. A good fight was an understatement. These men were excellent. They were Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Well, well, Itachi, looks like we caught ourselves a nosy little kunoichi. What are we to do about that?" The large fish like man said swinging his huge sword against his shoulder.

"Shit." I pushed myself back into the clearing, landing in a graceful crouch.

"What you should do is stop running your mouth and fight me, fish face." The words came out strong and unwavering. I would die to protect my village and everyone in it.

"Ha oh, I should, should I?" His tone hinted on angry but I held my ground. He swung his Samehada so it pointed towards me.

"I think what we have, Kisame, is a woman who needs to learn a few manners." The Uchiha's dark voice rang out slowly. His voice terrified me more than Shark mans sword ever could.

"Then allow me to teach her." Kisame stepped forward, grinning sadistically.

"That task shall lie in my hands, Kisame. In the mean time I'm sure I can trust you to finish this mission on your own." Double Shit. I looked away from his eyes. I needed to contact Konaha, Akatsuki is attacking.

While they were still talking I took off into the tree's. I brought a finger to my canine and cut the flesh, slammed my hand into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." I whispered, a small slug appeared before me. "Tell Tsunade-sama that two Akatsuki have infiltrated our village on the south border." I leapt back into the trees, I needed to give the small slug space so that she could make it safe. I stopped, slamming my back against a tree, and executed a few flawless seals, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Four clones appeared; I sent one doppelganger to either side of me. Now all I could do was wait. I breathed in deeply trying to calm my nerves. There, to the right, he just took out my clone. I sent two more running towards him, holding him off. The genius Itachi would know it was only a distraction, but all I needed was speed and timing. My fingers folded through five hand signs, pausing on the sixth. Any second... Now! Clones two and three. I slid the appendages into the final seal. Blobs of water and wind started twisting, forming almost railroad spikes as they sailed through the air. Fire came back at me, but I had expected this. I dropped to the ground, knowing the spikes would cut straight through the fire. I heard a faint popping sound, signalizing a shadow clone.

''Interesting, your reputation does not give you justice, Sakura.'' He knew my name. It was them targeting me, but why should I stay away from Sasuke? A nagging started in my mind, an itch that just couldn't be scratched. What is Sasuke doing back? ''You mislead me, here I thought you were running away.'' How dare he mock me. I turned around to look him straight in the eyes. I wouldn't be afraid of those deadly, beautiful eyes. I brought my spine up, exaggerating my full height, and scoffed at him.

''Real ninja do not run away, Uchiha. I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from my village and Naruto.'' Chakra filled the heel of my shoe and I shoved it into the ground. Crevices appeared, deforming the ground before it exploded up. The Akatsuki flew with it, only a hairs width away form being hit. I thought I could help him with that. I round kicked a hunk of earth, sending it straight at him. He barely had touched the ground, flexing and dodging, hands almost invisible with hand signs, but that didn't stop me from recognizing them.

''Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.'' Flames shot from his mouth, I had seen Sasuke perform this technique only once before, but it was enough to understand what lay engulfed in those flames.

''Suiton: Gogyou Kousaku no Jutsu!'' A four inch thick wall of water shot up before me, extinguishing the flames immediately and slowing the Shuriken to a stop. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, fingers contorting through familiar seals. I moved out of the way just before his katana stabbed the tree stump I left behind. Flash stepping behind him I pulled my sword out of its sheath, the red and black fabric fitting in my hand knowingly, a familiar companion. I ran towards him, katana raised, and a primitive growl slipping from my lips. The metal rang as he crossed his sword with mine. I pushed against his sword lifting my hand to the blade for more leverage. Blood dripped from my palm but I ignored it pushing him back farther. He pushed back gaining a seconds advantage, the blade swung at my neck, cutting a few long hairs as I dropped to the ground. I swung my leg out trying to connect with his legs but he jumped back. I could feel the genjutsu settling in around me, like webs around a fly. I circulated my chakra and brought my finger to my lips.

''Kai.'' The image dispersed, but I wondered if it would have been better just to let it be, because in that second he rushed me. I couldn't dodge, it was too fast. I leaned to the left, making sure his sword only nicked my side. I rolled out of the way as he came at me again. Flipping up before he had the chance to take advantage of my back being turned. Too bad it didn't stop him; I felt the blade slice along my back. I turned around to face him but was faced with nothing. Springing up into the trees I ran along the branches, searching blindly for a demon in the dark. I stopped dead, breath catching in my throat, a muscular arm slipped around my neck, cold metal nicking my pale skin. The warmth from his body seeped through my skin almost to the bone.

''Good, very good.'' He whispered lips brushing my ear. If he thought I was finished, he was incredibly mistaken. I reached my fingers up in between the kunai and my throat and brought my elbow into his gut, the kunai digging into the back of my hand, drawing blood. He loosened his grip, but I couldn't be sure whether it was in pain or surprise, either way... I used it to my advantage. I wrapped my slender fingers around his arm and threw him over my shoulder. To my dismay he rotated, landing on his feet. Now I could put my plan into motion, all I needed was another distraction.

"Why would you want me to stay away from Sasuke?" I spoke, tightening my hold on the emotions flickering through me, pain, sadness, but worst of all... betrayal. Sasuke was up to something.

"No, it is you who wants to keep a distance from Sasuke." My jaw dropped. Just what was this man saying?

"Enlighten me." But he didn't have a chance, my plan was set into motion, the last clone threw senbon through the trees at Itachi, I was surprised when one of them tore his cloak, the scent of blood filled the air. I had injured Uchiha Itachi. If the moment wasn't so serious, I would have danced a jig around the tree we were standing on. His fingers gripped around the sliver of metal and threw it towards the clone. His attention shifted I ran at him chakra surrounding my fist. I felt skin connect with skin but the only evidence was his head turned to the side. His red eyes glowed at me from under his long ebony hair, fury filling ever crevice. I stumbled back but only found air as his fingers closed around my throat, slamming me into the trunk of the tree. I couldn't breathe. As a last attempted I filled my fingers with chakra and lunged them at his shoulder. They never connected, he had lifted his hand to block and I felt the bone and muscle twisting under my fingers. I expected a flinch, grunt, anything but what I got. His smirk made his face look even darker if that was possible. The hand that shouldn't have been able to move lifted up and struck me across the face. I could taste the blood as it spilled over my lip.

"Itachi, you shouldn't play with your food." Kisame blurred into sight behind him.

"It is up to me alone to teach manners and respect how I deem fit, Kisame. It would be wise to hold your tongue in such matters." Itachi`s voice lowered menacingly.

"Very impressive, Kunoichi." Fish face laughed, looking between me and his partner. "You managed to piss him off and injure him. I wonder what would happen if we went at..."

"You would lose Kisame." Itachi didn't even let him finish his sentence. "This is the women who put an end to Sasori." The sound that came from Kisame was between a snort and a choke.

"Just put the Tsukuyomi on her and then we can go." He huffed.

"Hn." He grunted lifting my chin so his eyes captured mine. I saw the red tomoe spin before I was sucked into his world. I knew that no matter what he did during the next seventy two hours I could not scream.

* * *

I was falling; it was a relief from the pain, feeling the wind whip past me. I knew that when I hit the ground the force of the fall would break my neck. That didn't bother me, the scary thing was, I didn't care, I welcome it. I wasn't sure what I could rely on. The grief and sadness that ripped my insides wasn't fading. I had to be stronger; I never wanted to see those things in my reality. Naruto`s extraction of the Kyuubi, Sasuke`s shredded body, fingers lingering on a kunai imbedded in his heart, pushed to the edge, and Kakashi-sensei, his replaced eye that held the Sharingan ripped out, pieces of him missing. My eyes drifted closed, awaiting the end. I stopped suddenly, my organs barely catching up.

"Sakura, good job." I looked up into the lone crinkled eye elated to see him still intact. I looked around as he set me on my feet, Anbu were zipping out of sight, trailing the two Akatsuki. "Head back to the hospital."

"We can take it from here Captain." The anbu spoke with respect, I recognized his mask from one of the find and retrieve missions I ran a few months ago.

"Good luck team." I responded making my way back through the trees and in through the open window in my office. I grabbed my coat throwing it over my shoulder to hide my wounds and exited the room marching through the hallways and ordering nurses back to work who were just cluttering up the corridor. For the second time that evening I burst into the Emergency Room checking my teammate's charts. They had been moved to room 251, grabbing there charts and moved back into the halls. I walked about one hundred metres before I reached the door and opened it closing it behind me.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata spoke shyly from the side of the Naruto`s bed, tending to some of his wounds. I didn't answer her as I grabbed the antiseptic concoction and some cotton swabs from the table beside her.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing with those?" Naruto watched me while I sat on the stool by the counter.

"Disinfecting." My voice dared him to go on. He must have decided it wasn't worth it because silence swept the room. I could feel all three pairs of eyes on my back as I pulled off the disguise for my wounds. Hinata immediately rushed towards me.

"Let me help you." I could feel her cool hand raise the back of my shirt filling the slice with healing chakra will dabbing on hydrogen peroxide. I murmured a thank you.

"What going on out there." Naruto questioned looking out of the window. Now I was annoyed.

"Naruto, I swear if you don't shut up I won't ever heal you again." He was about to say something but quickly closed his mouth.

"Why would you want her too anyway? She`d probably just mess you up more dobe." Sasuke said sounding bitter. I stomped towards him gripping his shirt in my fist and pulling toward me.

"I am the most capable doctor in this building, if you don't keep your mouth shut I`m going to hand you over to Ibiki. It would be a pleasure for him to twist you in ways you couldn't imagine. I have more power here then you would ever believe. Do not test..." I couldn't go on, our eyes were locked, and all I could see was swirling red. His shirt slipped through my fingers as I stumbled back.

"No..." I whispered. I gripped my head, closing my vision off from the world. My knees shook; I couldn't see those images ever again. My legs collapsed underneath me, but my knees never hit the floor, I could feel arms around me holding me up. I leaned into them, knowing it was Naruto trying to comfort me. ``No more... Tsukuyomi ...``

"The Akatsuki was here weren't they, Sakura." Only it wasn't Naruto`s voice in my ear, it was Sasuke`s, low and calm. I knew what he meant by the question.

"Yes, it was Itachi." He pulled me to my feet, supporting my weight.

"You fought them? Was anyone else with you?" Naruto`s voice was angry.

"I fought Itachi by myself, and I didn't give that bastard the satisfaction of hearing me scream." I ground out, but it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry Naruto, I couldn't beat him. It was almost impossible to get behind his attacks." I was waving drastically with my hands. I knew I wasn't over reacting. I had hurt him and he didn't even notice. "Your no match for him Sasuke, If I can't beat him then neither can you."

''What is that supposed to mean?'' He hissed as I pushed myself away from him.

''Tomorrow we find out just which one of us got stronger.'' I smirked.

''Ah, yes. The Hokage mentioned it.'' His scowl deepened with every word. ''I won't fight you Sakura.'' He chuckled. My smirk grew and I just glanced at him through my eyelashes.

''Haruno-san.'' I turned to face a different anbu at the door, one I had not had the privilege of working with, but you could still hear the respect in his voice, hand lifted in solute.

''At ease Soldier,'' A signal for him to continue.

''Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have fled from Konaha. Two anbu teams are still looking for their trace.''

''Don't bother you won't find it.'' I whispered under my breath.

''We have Nara-san looking into a strategy best suited to our advantages as we speak.'' I pulled the note out of my pocket, handing it over to the masked man before me.

''Give this to Shikamaru, one of the Akatsuki left this for me.'' I slid my glance towards Sasuke, silently telling him which Akatsuki.

''Hai, Haruno-san.''

''Your dismissed.'' The anbu disappeared as I returned to the stool, letting Hinata patch me up. I looked towards Naruto, his face was twisted into an incredulous stare, like he just couldn't sort out some puzzle.

''Sakura-chan... You fought Teme`s brother and lived?''

...Obviously... ''Yes Naruto, he may have done a number on me...'' I flinched as Hinata`s finger dragged across a sore spot.'' But he got what he deserved.

''You landed a hit on my brother?'' Sasuke`s voice rang with disbelief.

''You sound surprised.'' I rolled my eyes at him.''**I** wouldn't be surprised if he can't move his hand or his jaw tomorrow.'' I smiled at them both.

''Wow, Sakura-chan.'' Naruto`s cerulean eyes were filled with pride.

''All done, Sakura-san.'' Hinata was the only one who didn't sound surprised. ''Good job.''

''Thanks Hinata, breakfast tomorrow morning?'' I grinned at her.

''Wouldn't miss it.'' She smiled shyly back.

''See you ladies tomorrow.'' I said over my shoulder, walking out of the room before either man could argue my statement. The night air was fresh and cool as I made my way home.

* * *

That night I sat in my bedroom window thinking. Today I had lost my aunty,who had raised me since my genin days, my teammates returned, and I gained an enemy that was never really mine to begin with. But tomorrow was another day and tomorrow I would show everyone just how far I have come.

* * *

**I think that this chapter went exceedingly well.**

**I`m happy with it.**

**Please Read and Review, I can always use the constructive criticism**

**See you next time.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	3. Battle Between Friends

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Finally the third chapter, im happy to finally have it finished and up.**

**I leave for Costa Rica in a few days so if theres not another chapter by tuesday there wont be one for about two weeks.**

**And if there is a chapter it will most likely just be a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

**Battle Between Friends**

**

* * *

**

I rolled off of the bed, stretching the skin that Hinata's chakra had sewed back together.

"Ah." Good as new, only oddly I felt exhausted. I gathered my preferred ninja attire, red sleeveless shirt, black leggings, and a tan skirt slit for move ability, and hopped in the shower. The water was scalding, but that's how I liked it. It helped block out thoughts when I had nothing to do but stand there. I got out, pulled the clothes on and slid the shoji screen aside, entering the kitchen. Today I would fight Sasuke in front of a select few of the shinobi population, and I had to win. No longer having the element of surprise was... troublesome, for lack of a better word. He had heard that I hurt his brother when even he couldn't, and he wouldn't dare take me lightly with the recent development. I poured myself a cup of tea, straight, just like every morning. Everyone had a conscience, no matter how well they hid it, and because of that you can learn something from anyone. Kakashi taught me, indirectly of course, to always stop and smell the roses, take your time to enjoy everything. Whereas Naruto taught me to never give up and fight for my dreams. But Sasuke... he taught me the most needed lesson, people will betray you, one way or another, all your life, but revenge is never the answer.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." I wave Hinata over as we both walked into Ichiraku. As usual it was crammed full of friends. Hinata and I took our place between Naruto and Neji. I saw their hands link as they whispered to each other. I turned a blind eye, regarding Neji.

"Sakura." He nodded, pale eyes looking me over. "You did well holding off that Uchiha last night."

"Oh Neji, thank you, but that's supposed to be classified." I giggled, after the chunnin exams Neji lightened up... a bit.

"These eyes see everything Sakura." He raised an eyebrow, I concluded that he was a member on the anbu squad last night, probably watched the whole thing too.

"Yeah well, I could have used those eyes last night... Miso Ramen please." I turned my eyes to the female cook.

"Hai." She spoke slipping away.

"You fared better than most with what you were given." I blushed at the compliment. A snort came from the person on the other side of Naruto; I hadn't even noticed he was here.

"Sasuke you dying or what?" I smiled looking at him.

"No." His voice left no room for further discussion.

"Good, cause I probably would have finished my meal before I bothered to help... Itadakimasu" I knew I was being bitter but he had it coming, everyone had forgiven him so easily, it's up to me to give him a rough time. I dug into my meal, hurrying to finish.

"Itachi doesn't let something happen unless he wants it to happen." He scoffed, picking at his meal. "You're so annoying."

"Hardly." Came a voice from behind me. "More troublesome then anything."

"Your one to talk Shikamaru!" I turned to playfully glare at him, waving at Ino whose arm was linked with the lazy ninja.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, your youthfulness shines free and beautiful." Lee said behind him, lifting his thumb and winking.

"Thank you, Lee." I grinned at him, unfortunately, unlike Naruto he never grew out of his crush.

"Hey billboard brow, that foreheads looking bigger than normal, you okay?" Ino walked up to me, pushing back my bangs.

"It feels bigger than normal, Ino-pig, thanks for the reminder." I grumbled. Swatting at her hand, she just giggled. "I really must be going, arena to set up and all. See you all in a few hours." I set my chopsticks down and said my goodbyes.

* * *

The arena wasn't very crowded but I assumed this was a VIP event, it would have been at the training grounds but it's a lot more efficient to destroy something you can fix rather then something you can't. I stood on in the middle of the arena chatting with Tenten and Temari; I was surprised that the three sand siblings had made it. I guess even the Kagekaze couldn't miss this. I lifted my hand in farewell as I took my stance. I eyed Sasuke; he was only about a hundred metres away hands in his pocket and his eyebrow raised slightly. He looked slightly less intimidating after fighting his older brother. His eyes narrowed eyesight located above my head.

"Hello Sakura-san." I faced the new comers, acknowledging Shino's sun glasses and high collar as I bent down to scratch Akamaru's ear.

"Hey Shino." I smiled up at him.

"Make sure you go easy on him, wouldn't want the poor Uchiha to break." Kiba barked out a laugh, walking away with a wave. I stood up and looked to Tsunade at the head of the arena I slipped my leather gloves over my fingers, smiling sheepishly. Her scowl only deepened, we both knew that the arena was going to be... drastically redecorated.

"Genma let's get this show on the road." He nodded at me and raised his hand.

"Begin." The traditional senbon bobbed in his mouth, I briefly wondered whether or not he had ever accidentally poisoned himself but pushed the thought away and turned back to my opponent.

I briefly checked my weapons. Back, ten kunai, left thigh pocket seven shurikun and twelve senbon. I glared at him willing him to throw whatever he had at me. I felt Sasuke move behind me, his breath brushing my ear.

"We don't have to do this Sakura; you'll only end up hurt." He said it as if it were obvious.

"We'll see." I elbowed behind me knowing he had already moved, he danced around me as if I were the fire, searing, burning, throwing sparks out praying that they will light. He barely stayed in one place for more than a few milliseconds, but I could see him.

"Two slow." The words kissed my ear, behind me. I spun delivering a taijutsu kick, knocking him sideways a few feet.

"Was that to slow also? Sasuke- _kun_?" I mocked, smiling at him like I would have if we were younger.

"No, now we get serious." His three tomoe spun, anger prominent, if it had been yesterday I would have flinched, but I had that memory successfully repressed. "And Sakura, I'd prefer the suffix to stay where it has always been." I scoffed, incredulous. This man just couldn't be serious. I grabbed five senbon, flicking each one individually. All of which he blocked.

"Just come at me like you mean it Sasuke." I said as I would to one of the academy students. His body moved quickly toward me, his movements as fluid as water. The katana at his side sang against its sheath, the blade aimed at me, common sense screaming to keep this sword away.

"Chidori Nagashi." The sound of birds chirping filled the arena. Smirking I punched the ground, running forward as Sasuke's balance was shaken. Rocks flew up around us. Using them as stepping stones I kept my eyes on the enemy at all times, while tossing three kunai and then four shuriken, which shot away from his Katana at different angles. The blade swung at my neck, catching a few hairs as I hit the dirt. The tips of my fingers connected with his wrist, sending the sword flying back. I swung my legs around his legs, catching them and pulling. He used a back handspring landing out of my reach. I rushed towards him, throwing a right, undercut, and then a left, the back of his arms turned to block. I barely dodged his fist as I felt a pain in my left side where his foot had just connected. I felt the brush of air before my face snapped sideways.

"Hn." He stood up straight, eyes mocking, _'I told you so.'_

"Not bad, but let me show you how grownups play." His eyebrows raised in shock, eyes unrecognizing. It's about time he learned I wasn't the same spoiled little girl. My fist glowed green sending Sasuke back into the stone wall. His fingers rose up, brushing the blood dripping on his chin. His wrist flickered, I smiled at the irony.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." The same Jutsu would suffice.

"Suiton: Gogyou Kousaku no Jutsu." The flames barely brushed the water, kunai's not even sticking. It was surprisingly weak.

"If you want to beat Itachi you're going to have to stop fighting like him. Not to mention if he couldn't hit me with that, then you have no chance." I knew goading him wasn't fair, but I couldn't think of any other way to get him to fight me to his full capacity. His lips curled heightening my anxiety. His arms shot out, sending snakes flying at me.

I sprang back onto my hands and pushed myself into the air, fingers twisting through seals.

'Well at least now he's serious.' Inner Sakura laughed.

"Sakura Mizu Sabaki no Jutsu." Cherry blossom petals drifted from my lips landing delicately on the thrashing snakes, beautifully contradicting. Unnatural screams twisted from between their fangs as the moisture in their bodies were sucked out. My wrist popped through another set of hand signs.

"Oni Tengoku: Issen Shibousha." Demon Paradise: One-thousand deaths. His Sharingan would cancel the genjutsu, but it would give me enough leverage to get close. I sent a kick to his side, he caught it but I could feel bones cracking against my flesh. He flung me across the arena, my back scrapping the stone. I pulled myself to me my feet, letting my katana hiss in my ear. Barely blocking his sword I pushed our blades to the side, I lunged at him again, he blocked, pushing me back. Swaying sideways I pushed forward with all my power. His fingers grasped my wrist, halting my movements. The blade in his other hand came down at me with an alarming speed, I scampered back. Pain exploded in my right shoulder, I was briefly confused as to why, and a brief look confirmed that the bastard in front of me had thrown a kunai. I picked my leg up, karate kicking him in the chest. He stumbled, regaining his balance a few feet away. I couldn't help the flinch as I pulled the kunai out, and dropped my hand to the side. Not bad.

"Kai." The world around me shimmered. He must have activated the genjutsu just before the kunai hit me. He was standing the same distance away that we had been at the beginning of the match. Sword plunged into the dirt, hands in his pockets he glared at me.

"Katon: Sune-ku Enchou no Jutsu." Two large snakes formed out of the ground, twisting together until their mouths formed. Flames fired forth, catching the end of my skirt as I used my replacement. The flame seized, and I took a risk.

"Doku Kire Bure-do." I blew through clenched teeth allowing the poison wind blades to slice at the flesh of the snakes, Sasuke jumped back, avoiding the falling snakes. A slice of wind slashed at his arm leaving it ragged and bleeding. The mild poison working its affects.

"Uchiha Sasuke is now poisoned. This battle is over; the winner is Haruno Sakura..." Genmas voice rang out over the commotion. His voice was cut off, Sasuke's hand fisting his throat.

"It's over when I say it's over." Sasuke hissed. I sighed, clenching my fist as I stalked towards the two, sliding in between them.

"Sasuke, here you can't do whatever you like, here you obey rules and follow orders." I brought the back of my hand across his cheek, forcing him back. "Learn your place." I turned my back and walked away, just like he walked away on me.

The cold air from outside brushed my face, cooling my flushed skin. It was already dark; the battle had lasted longer than I thought. Sasuke still had the same uncontrollable, hot-headed arrogance.

"How that Uchiha never murdered Sasuke I'll have no idea." Inner Sakura grumbled. I laughed out loud.

"Sakura, impressive." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. My eyes rolled, more like the devils insignificant little brother.

"Yeah, well I wasn't doing it to impress you. Merely to prove that I have grown stronger in the village then you ever did out of it." I laughed. "You haven't changed at all."

"And you have changed exponentially." His tone vibrated with calm, but I could see the anger twisting under his features.

"It's funny, the only thing about you that can match your brother, is your anger." I smiled.

"How dare you-"

"Sakura." A different voice hummed over the frosty air, demanding attention.

"Gaara?" Sasuke's confused voice came after. I spun to face the addition to our... discussion.

"Kazekage-sama!" I bowed slightly, my eyes shifted to Sasuke, his eyes were narrowed and his brow furrowed.

"As I have said, Sakura-san, you may address me by my name." His voice was soft and warm. I tried to repress the butterflies stirring in my stomach, but they would have none of that.

"Gaara." I straightened up, trying to refrain from smiling.

"Uchiha." He nodded toward Sasuke but his eyes never left mine, heat ignited my cheeks. "If you would be so kind, I would like a word, Sakura-san." He held out his elbow for me.

"You can have as many words as you like, Kaze-... Gaara-kun." I added the suffix to piss off the already fuming ninja behind me and stepped forward but Sasuke grabbed my arm, spinning me to face him.

"You are not going with him." He commanded, glaring over top of my head at the red headed Kazekage. I peeled his fingers from my skin.

"Geez, Idiot, calm down. It's not like anything's going to happen to me with Gaara around," I smiled at him over my shoulder. "Besides I have now beaten you, doesn't that mean I can beat anyone?" I mocked, walking forward and liking my arm with the handsome ruler of the sand village. He led me to a familiar bridge; we stood in silence for a few seconds looking over the railings edge.

"We would like for you to accompany us back to Suna. The hospital is severely lacking, and the council has need of a top medic to train the staff. Naturally they requested you, after seeing your talent with Sasori's poison." Ah... so that's why they were here. In the last few years Suna and Konaha had been helping each other any way they could. I was glad to see that Gaara and I were close enough to have full conversations.

"Of course, anything to help my village, although, why would you come all the way here, you could have just sent a letter." My occupation trained me to trust almost no one. A ninja must be skilled in the way of deception.

"Sakura," His tone was disapproving; he could see though me better than most. "I thought it would be more...courteous, to come _ask _you in person. If you are willing to accept this mission and leave Konaha for an undetermined amount of time then come to the gates at dawn."

"Yes, I will. Thank you Gaara-kun." Grinning I accepted, happy to see more of the desert town than I had in the few, short visits. As well they didn't have many herbs but they did have a few that Konaha didn't, it would be great to study them. "I have to head home. I need a long nights rest, See you tomorrow." I nodded farewell and walked the short distance to my apartment. Turning the key in the lock, I pushed open the door. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. My knees collapsed underneath me, stomach turning. Must be some bug. It angered me that I couldn't use my chakra to heal it, protocol was that no Nin could use their chakra for illnesses that would otherwise go away. I would soon know it was the greatest mistake of my life. I crawled towards my bed trying to put myself to sleep in this miserable state. I barely made it.

* * *

My eyes focused, cold sweat clinging to my flesh. The end table clock blinked at me. 3:21 Am. It would be time to leave in a few hours, and I only felt worse. I went to move out of bed, brain sending messages to my limps. Only they didn't move, I couldn't move. My eyes flickered around panicked, soon focusing on a pair of brilliant, spinning, red eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would leave our little spar as it was, pet?"

* * *

**-Cliff hanger, which Uchiha is it?**

**Catch you on the flip side. =]**

**-engineFAILURE**


	4. Set Up

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**This is the filler chapter I said I would try to get up.**

**Hence why its so short.**

**When I get back Ill have at least two more chapters ready.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Set Up**

* * *

I could feel the sun shining brightly around me, kissing my face, igniting my skin, grass soft under my finger tips. But it wasn't supposed to be like this, I knew it wouldn't be when I opened my eyes. And personally I was sick of seeing it, Blood.

"Sakura, hide!" I was being pushed through even more blood.

"Mom, where's dad? What's happening?" The words escaped my lips with no intension. I already knew where my father was, the blood had to come from somewhere.

"Hide, don't come out, and don't say a word." Scrabbling into the cupboard I did as I was told. I was weak, I couldn't help, I couldn't even stop Sasuke-kun from leaving, and I prayed that Naruto and the team had better luck. The cupboard door left a crack, I watched the blood spill, heard the terrified screams of my mother. Until only silence rang in the room.

"Mom..." I whispered. But you would have thought it was a scream. The murder turned towards me, light reflecting away from his eyes, so I could barely see that part of his face. But I didn't have to see his face to know who it was, the glasses and silver hair gave it away. I hid behind my arms.

"Sakura, come on I'll get you out of here. You don't need to see any of this." I looked up to the man standing in front of me, Kabuto nowhere to be seen.

"Kakashi-sensei..." I let him pick me up and carry me out of the house. I never looked back.

* * *

My eyes focused, cold sweat clinging to my flesh. The end table clock blinked at me. 3:21 Am. It would be time to leave in a few hours, and I only felt worse. I went to move out of bed, brain sending messages to my limps. Only they didn't move, I couldn't move. My eyes flickered around panicked.

"Do you honestly think I would leave our little spar as it was, pet?" Red eyes called to me from the dark corner of the room, the rest of the man shrouded in a black cape, decorated with red clouds. Akatsuki, but not just any Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi.

"Uchiha!" I managed to spit, jaw not willing to move. I tried to jump up, sit up, move, anything, but my body was unresponsive. Damn, I mentally slapped myself, I had been poisoned, and I hadn't even noticed. The sickness must have been side effects. It had to be a brilliant poison for **me** to not even have noticed the difference. Only the poison maker in the Akatsuki, Sasori, is dead. So who do they have now? My situation clicked. Fear shot through my body, I was at the mercy of an S-class missing Nin, a clan murderer. If he could kill his own clan, then what kind of tortures could he have planned for me, and I couldn't even raise a finger to stop him. Double damn, but I was strong now, never would I collapse to him, he couldn't break me. Not even Ibiki could, I calmed at that thought. He stepped toward me, raising an eyebrow at what I hoped was a defiantly lifted chin. He scooped me into his arms, as if I was as light as air. I flinched at the whimper that escaped my lips. I had been hoping for a ferocious yell. I decided it was best to just keep my mouth shut from now on. I struggled against the unmoveable binds to no avail as he moved silently over rooftops unill sand began to twist around me, like fingers desperately trying to pull me out of the bastards grip; Itachi leapt back pulling me out of range.

"Foolish little brother, you have come to retrieve the kunoichi, and you have brought the ex Shukaku container." Itachi's low voice rang out above me; I tried to see who he was talking to. It seemed so odd, to say the least, Sasuke and Gaara fighting together toward a common goal, especially when that goal was me.

"Uchiha Sasuke, leave now, that is an order." So they were both here, it would be a miracle if they were actually working together.

"No, this is my brother, my fight. I won't let you take anyone else precious, Itachi." If the situation hadn't been so serious, and if I had been able to move, I probably would have laughed. The tone sounded like they were discussing tea, but they're words were far more menacing... even if he had called me one of his precious people. My stomach turned at the thought.

"A precious person... and you knock out your precious people and leave them on a bench? I can understand why she wanted to be the one to beat you first... If you want your 'precious' kunoichi to live, Sasuke-kun then you must let her go with your brother." Kabuto, the bastard. So it was his poison, he's the one working with Akatsuki. It made sense; he was they're spy to begin with.

"As we speak, four eyes poison is running through this little chickies veins. As he explained it starts like any other common cold. But it is poisonous and the more you two... three stall the closer death steps to her door." I could see Kisame walk up behind Itachi, grin in place. Three? What three? How had they gotten the poison in my system anyway? The facts were getting more skewed every second.

"Sakura-chan! Let her go!" No... Not him, anyone but him. Naruto... I wanted to push him away, scream for my friend to run. I could feel Itachi's hands grip me tighter... Wait, I could feel? I willed my muscles to move but they couldn't. My body was paralyzed but I could still feel everything. It could be a genjutsu, but I would have felt that, and Kisame said it was Kabuto's poison, meaning it must be complex. It couldn't be attacking my nerves because I wouldn't be able to feel anything, and it's not my muscles because the pain would be severe, so what is it attacking. Only one Jutsu I knew of could do something like this, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, after Hinata used that on me I couldn't move both arms and one leg. The object is to use the byakugan to attack chakra points. So the poisons attacking chakra points, but not just them, motor functions as well. I pooled my chakra in my jaw letting it mix with the poison and pull it away, it was dangerous, it would spread the poison more rapidly through the chakra system, but it was worth it.

"Naruto, run! Save yourself!" I commanded, voice coming out strong and clear before the poison could return.

"Sakura-chan." I barely heard Naruto respond, the side of Itachi's cloak blurred out of focus; I wasn't sure how much time was left.

"Ah, Sakura-san, you have figured out the mechanics of my poison already, impressive." Kabuto's voice rang from the side.

"Feisty and smart, eh?" Fish face's voice boomed from the left of me.

"Kisame, finish with this minor inconvenience. I have... more important things to take care of." I heard muffled complaints and the sounds of a battle beginning as Itachi took to the trees. The rushing air disoriented me, my head lolling to the side with every land and take off. Akatsuki wouldn't go to all the trouble of poisoning me to kidnap me, only to either kill me or let me die. This being the most feared organization in the world I didn't think that was a good thing, it probably would have been better had I died. So why did they want me alive. It couldn't be bait, if they wanted Naruto they could have set him up with the note instead of me, Kami knows he would have got angrier then I ever could. Think Sakura why else could they want you. I am the Godaime's apprentice, and have surpassed her in medical ninjutsu, but they have Kabuto, I couldn't deny he's as good as any, not to mention just as twisted.

'They should be recruiting new members, and you did destroy one of them.' Inner Sakura tossed in. That couldn't be it either; the note said 'stay away from Sasuke', not 'join Akatsuki or die.' The note... Sasuke... Itachi... Precious person... It had to connect somehow. It was like a puzzle and I was missing the most important piece.

The sudden stop made my head bounce, but still all I could see was tree's, why had we stopped? His hand tightened around my wrist, letting my body hang.

"Kunoichi, hear me," It seemed ironic; I couldn't hear anything but his demanding voice. "You are mine to do with as I please, if you forget your place, I shall remind you. I am the only thing standing between your life and death." If I could have argued I would have, but that time would come later, instead I just hung my head, letting him spew his non-sense. His other fingers rose to my chin, lifting so that we were eye to eye. My vision faded with every new fibre of red spinning in his eyes until black corrupted my world.

* * *

**Read and Review please.**

**Wouldnt mind some constructive critism.**

**Expect more when I get back.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	5. Escaping The Past

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Here it finally is,**

**Sorry it took me so long, after I got back I was extremely sick with the flu.**

**You never realize how cold it really is until you spend a week in plus 30 weather.**

**For those of you who apreciate the strong Sakura. **

**Im sorry for this chapter, but she is now involved with the akatski.**

**Scary stuff. Anyone in their right mind would be scared to death.**

**It happens.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTREME EXPLICIT CONTENT! ENFORCED LEMON! LITERALLY! **

**You have been warned...**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Discovering the Truth.**

* * *

I blinked away the disorientation of unconsciousness stretching my back as much as I could. My limbs were stiff; an aftermath of the poison was my guess, not helped by the chakra ropes I could feel attaching me to the cold metal head board. My system felt clean; yep they were definitely trying to keep me alive. I had figured out how they got the poison into my system, and I felt incredible idiotic now. Itachi's sword must have been laced in poison. A moan left my lips as I pulled at the binds, eyelids fluttering open to take in the room. Only they never reached that far, I should have known he would be here simply by the fact that I couldn't even feel his chakra signature. Mentally I rolled my eyes, shifting them slowly until emerald locked with ruby, spiralling out of control. His breath fanned my neck, cheek caressing mine.

"Blossom," He whispered, barely audible over my startled heart beat, my cheeks heated at the thought that he could probably hear it. "You will only moan for me. You are my property not my little brother's and you never shall be. Do you understand?" His words made me furious even through my fear.

"I don't belong to you, and I sure as hell don't belong to Sasuke. I am not a piece of property, nor will I be treated like one..." The rant would never finish. The pain in my cheek registered before my eyes could even detect movement, tears stinging my eyes which were desperately trying to focus on the wall I was now facing.

"Now Sakura, I do not act kindly to insolence. I can be a patient man, and I will take care of my belongings, however if your audacity becomes a problem you will be severely punished." I heard the door shut, but my body was still locked in shock. I should have watched my mouth, this was the clan killer. I knew they couldn't kill me if they needed me, and I also knew that they could come up with something worse than death. The silence was almost as deafening as the ocean drowning out everything but my thoughts. I could remember the first time I saw the ocean. The first time team 7 had ever left the village, back then Kakashi-sensei had protected us all, and Sasuke took over when he couldn't, always saving me and Naruto. Back then I thought I knew everything. Now I know what I know. I needed to get out of here or else I may never see any of what became my real family again. I should hope Naruto wouldn't come, but it would be a wasted effort. He would come, and he would do everything in his power to save me, the one person in the world who was as close to him as someone could be without sharing the same blood. In that second one thing became very clear; I would die before I let the Akatsuki touch Naruto. Somehow I needed to escape.

* * *

The cavern was caliginous, two silhouettes shimmering in the darkness, eyes glowing eerily into the black.

"Itachi-san, you and Kisame-san are needed to go to the border between fire country and Sound, near the Valley of the end. It is where Orochimaru's body is, there have been rumours of a resurrection occurring, your mission is to retrieve his body, we do not want these rumours becoming reality." Itachi nodded curtly to the leader of Akatsuki, accepting the mission with no other choice moving out of the office into a more open area to find Kisame waiting.

"Let us make this quick, I do not like the feel of this." His lips barely moved, sound being lost on the wind, leaving only Kisame's answering grin as his answer.

* * *

Pein sat in his desk drumming his fingers against the stone. Pondering to himself, he could feel the two chakra signatures in the dark, one only out of familiarity, the other so that his position was given away.

"Kabuto-san, go... _check_ on that girl." Pein's voice was menacing as he spoke to the young medic behind him.

"Yes, Pein-sama." He said, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he moved out of the room. The other silhouette revealed himself, orange swirling in the darkness.

"Very good, I fear that Itachi has captured the Kunoichi for much more then bate and his own entertainment." The voice was hollow of emotion, rivalling even the great Uchiha.

"As do I, master, as do I."

* * *

The majority of my time was spent studying the room, every possible weapon and obstacle that could be used to both my advantage and disadvantage. In the opposite corner of the small room was a desk, books scattered underneath a metal lamp. A wooden bookshelf was placed between the end of the desk and the wall. At the foot of the bed were two doors, one on the same wall as the bed which I knew to lead outside, and one adjacent to it that I assumed led to a bathroom or closet. And finally at the side of the bed an end table with a small paper weight. Now if only my hands were free...

The door creaked open slowly; I flinched, recognizing the killing intent.

"What do you want Kabuto?" I barked, not wanting him near me while I was tied up, I would kill him for what he did to me, but that could come later, right now freedom was more important.

"Answers, Sakura. Why did Itachi bring you here?" He walked forward arrogantly, medical kit under his arm.

"Well Kabuto, you've come to the right place," I laughed sarcastically. "Cause we all know that Uchiha's like to spill all of their plans to the captive." My voice was joking, hiding away the hopelessness I really felt.

"Perhaps," His smile unnerved me, floor creaking slightly as he stepped over me. "But sarcasm is not really your best option, and now I have more pressing things on my mind then what this organization wants; let's see if you scream like your mother." He smiled at me but I could feel the rage building up.

"You bastard! She was innocent! They both were just civilians! How could you?" I screeched thrashing and pulling at the ropes.

"Yes well, it couldn't be helped. I had to settle for second best when you wouldn't come out and then that copy Nin showed up." I stopped moving at his words, I had been his target; my parents had died in my place because I was a weak coward. "Ah I see you understand now. Shall we get started then?"

I felt I deserved whatever was about to happen. Had I not hid, it would have been me whose blood stained the walls of my childhood home, instead of my parents who took my place. Taking out a needle from his bag he freed my right arm, stabbing the needle in before I could fight. The effects were almost immediate, my chakra was unable to focus as I tried to bring it to my fingers, I could feel my blood flow slowing, the world blurring, and spinning, the maniac drugged me. I watched as he pulled out a thick metal spike, fear setting in. I was alone... in a room... with one of the most notoriously vicious medical Nins alive.

"Now Sakura, try to keep quiet a little bit, there are other members in this... facility... and believe me it would not be very good if they came in here investigating." He laughed taking my hand and placing it against the wall as he rammed the spike through my palm. My teeth dug into my lower lip, blood pooling in my mouth and dripping from my hand. Pain shot into my shoulder as the Nin formed a chakra scalpel and ran the tip across my upper arm. He continued making incisions, the cuts stinging less than the spike. Numbness set in and I relaxed into it.

"Do you have anything to say now?" He asked while pulling a bottle full of liquid out of his bag. "Because after this you won't be saying much."

"Fuck you!" I spat in his face, yelling through gritted teeth.

"Wrong answer." He sighed opening the bottle and dumping it on my arm. The pain was searing blinding, through the fuzz I realized it was alcohol in the bottle. I couldn't tell if the piercing screams were mine or someone else's.

"Ah, yes, exactly like your mother." Definitely mine. I begged for help, not realizing what that would bring. Squeezing my eyes shut I whimpered, trying to force away the pain. "Let's do the other one now." His words were comforting like a sincere doctor as he took the spike out and unattached my other hand. I was on my feet before my eyes or mind could comprehend. Paper weight in hand I hit Kabuto in the back of the head and ran from the room. Left, right, right, no, no left. Left again, I ran as fast and as hard as my drugged legs would carry me. I took another left, glancing over my shoulder to see no one and kept running. I took another right until my face smacked into a wall... A wall? Momentarily I was stunned. I had hit a dead end. Panicked I glanced around finding a door on my right. Throwing it open I dived in, getting tangled with a mop as I quietly shut the door. Sliding to the floor I buried my face in my knees, tears falling from my eyes. I was scared, terrified, and now I was stuck in a closet with a mop... why in all hell would Akatsuki have a mop? I was beginning to feel like I was in a maze full of mice... and I was the cheese. Hopelessness washed over me as I pulled my unrecognizable arm closer to me, the tips of my hair streaked with my blood and plastered to my clothes. I watched the pink strands mix with red. I had once been shunned for the length of my hair, caring more about my looks and getting Sasuke then actually being a Ninja. It wasn't until I was the only one left to protect them. At that time my hair had gotten cut off during the battle to save my friends. I had kept it short for years after that, fearing that long hair would make me weak, until I realized it wasn't what a ninja looked like, the length of their hair or the clothes on their back, its determination and heart that show a ninja's capabilities.

I flinched away from the door as it creaked open trying to make myself as small as possible. Fearful of whoever karma would set to find me.

"Awe, poor little kitten looks scared to death." I looked up to take in the two men before me, shocked by the fact that the huge shark man actually looked worried, my eyes widened at the mangled and dismembered body, pale as snow. I recognized it immidiately as the snake sannin. Sasuke did this? The other man, however, had on a look that struck the fear of hell into my heart. I closed my eyes covering my head with my working arm. I was wrong about one thing... Sasuke's anger would never match his brothers. A whimper fled my lips as I felt two arms wrap around me and slowly pick me up. I curled into the warmth, cradling my arm against the soft material. I felt like the helpless child I once was, tortured by the same monster that killed my parents because he couldn't get to me. I was so sorry; I would give anything to change the outcome of that horrible day.

"Kisame, find Kabuto, I would like to have a word with him." I could hear Kisame chuckling as he walked away, swinging his sword, body dangling over his shoulder.

"Sakura, this was unnecessary..." I didn't mean to cut him off, but I was in the clutches of **the** Uchiha Itachi, fear and panic mixing with the drugs clouding my sanity.

"I was just tortured by the man who killed my family for something that I don't even have the answer to." I was startled by how my voice was void of emotion. His arms tightened around my knees and shoulders.

"This is why it is unnecessary." He left it at that as he casually strolled down the hallway. The pain in my arm flared as he moved, an unwilling cry leaving my lips. Pain I could handle, but even the strongest fall to alcohol in their wounds, and the drugs weren't helping much, making everything very distorted. Itachi opened a door and stepped it. Looking around I vaguely recognized the room through the haze, and Kabuto sitting at the chair behind his desk.

"Ah, I see you have found our little escapee, good thing too; I wasn't finished with my... interrogation." Smiling he stood, eyeing my arm. Not again... I struggled in Itachi's arms, desperately trying to break free. "How pathetic, not as strong as you thought Kunoichi, huh?" Laughing mockingly he walked forward reaching for me. "Now, if you will excuse me I have business to take care of." His fingers reached for my arm causing me to turn and burry myself in the only thing available, Itachi's Akatsuki cloak.

"You bastard, I'll kill you! Stay away from me!" I screamed at him, thrashing in Itachi's hold, the Uchiha seemed unbothered as he turned towards the bed and set me down.

"Please leave Itachi." Walking toward me Kabuto formed a chakra scalpel and grabbed the alcohol. I scooted as far back on the bed as the wall would allow, pressing myself into the corner and desperately trying to form chakra in my hand. I felt like a baby bird at the mercy of a group of sadistic teenagers. The drugs only making me feel weaker. He just came closer, looking excited for whatever he had thought up.

"That is enough, Kabuto; you will heal her and then leave. I shall be interrogating her." Itachi spoke the anger even more obvious, flaming like his very own ameratsu, destroying the wills of anyone in sight.

"Interesting, very well then." Pushing up his glasses he stalked forward, shoved a pill in my mouth which I assumed was an antidote and exited the room smiling slightly. "She's a skilled medic, I have faith in her." I wasn't sure which was worse being tortured by Kabuto, or being alone in a room with Itachi, and now I was left to heal myself in this state.

"Tell me what that vile snake apprentice asked you." I couldn't contain my laughter, Kabuto wasn't the snakes apprentice, Sasuke was, just like I was the 'slug girls' apprentice and Naruto was 'pervy sages' apprentice. That was just how it worked. Cutting my laughter off as soon as I remembered whose presence I was in. Coughing I answered his question.

"Like I said, things I don't have the answer to. Like why exactly you brought me here!" Is hysterics really something anyone can handle? "Why in the world would he think that you would tell me anything? Damnit!" I don't know if anyone else would understand but I was pissed. He remained facing away from me. "What the hell is wrong with this organization? Are you all just that untrustworthy?"

'Of course they are stupid!' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sorry my mistake, your all criminals! Deal with your own shit! I'm sick of being put in the middle of things I don't understand!" I could feel my regular chakra patterns returning, so gathering healing chakra to my working palm I set to healing what the other medic nin destroyed. I relished in the feeling of my skin stitching back together, the pain disintegrating.

"I request that you cease your swearing. Your point will still be heard without the profanities." My head cracked off the wall as he pushed me against it, one hand on my collar bone the other at my waist. Gawking wasn't something I was known for, but a statement like that coming from the man in front of me, one could do nothing else. I knew I had over stepped my bounds with this Uchiha, he wasn't Sasuke, but I had been here for x number of days, tortured for something that no one could possibly know and still no one would tell me why I was here.

"Why am I here?" I gritted my teeth trying to calm myself.

"For many reasons, all of which you will understand soon." He was so close. I could feel his heart pounding underneath his ribcage, his lips brushing my ear. And everything shifted; I knew why I was here. I was Itachi's, his possession, to do with what he willed.

"No..." I whispered... that's not possible. "Why me?"

"Sakura, at fifteen you destroyed Sasori of the Red Sand. Just because my ignorant little brother didn't see your brilliance, doesn't mean I haven't seen it since the moment we met." His lips brushed mine briefly, almost gently, there had to be more to this, Uchiha Itachi, Clan killer and S-class criminal, one of the most feared shinobi in the Ninja world, isn't supposed to be gentle. He laid me down on the bed so that he was kneeling between my legs. I pushed him away scrabbling off the bed and for the door, jumping to my feet as soon as I hit ground. But he was there; he was everywhere, in front of me, behind me... I dived through one of the clones legs, dashing for the lamp on the desk and ripping it from its plug-in. I'd give anything to have any amount of chakra but I had used what I could on healing my arm. So now I was left to resort to whatever I could find for a weapon.

"Stay away from me!" I swung the lamp into a group of clones, all of them exploding into large black crows. They flew at me flapping around me; I swung at them, desperate to hit anything.

"Sakura..." Behind me, I turned swinging. "You can't predict my movements." He was right; I couldn't; only the Sharingan could. But I could do something equally as good. I stopped moving, and closed my eyes. My breathing slowed, heartbeat quieting, and listened to everything. The flapping of the crows wings, the stirring of the wind around them, and... The wind from something else too, movement from something bigger... Itachi... To the left, I swung, the air from my swing mixing with his. Almost... Front, the whooshing was stopped mid swing. I opened my eyes, Itachi's Sharingan meeting my eyes, his fingers curled around the lamp. I growled at him reefing on the lamp trying to pull it out of his hand.

"Let go!" He reached for my throat and tossed me away as if I weighed nothing more than a towel. Slowly I stood up, leaning against the wall I had hit, my left arm dangling uselessly, shoulder out of socket. I watched as he moved to the desk setting down the lamp and turning towards me. I gritted my teeth and pushed my shoulder back into socket. He paced toward me, his body agile; to me he looked like a panther, just as stealthy, just as graceful and just as deadly. I ran for the door but Itachi's hand was already at my throat, the delicately calloused appendage contradicting its strength.

"Watch your tongue Kunoichi, remember your place and who it is keeping you there." Annoyance flared in his features as I tried to push him away. I reached out to strike him, but he had already grabbed both my arms and placed them above my head, securing them with chakra ropes. Shocked I looked into his eyes, big mistake; I could feel the genjutsu being placed over me. Only everything stayed the same aside from the fact that my body went limp. It felt almost like the poison without the side effects. Itachi caught me in his arms as I fell.

Carrying me to the bed he set me down and began pulling my leggings off from under my skirt. Pants fully removed he moved to my top not even bother with the zipper he pulled a kunai from his thigh and cut straight through the material and my bindings, pulling them away, my breasts bounced free, much larger than they once were. I could feel my cheeks redden as he stared at me, before he began to undress himself, taking off his cloak he revealed a mesh shirt barely covering his flawlessly chiselled chest, only made sexier by the few scars scattered here and there, most likely invisible to an untrained eye.

Undoing his pants he pulled them down, I gasped at the size of his member, it was long, think and smooth, utterly perfect. Not like I had seen any outside of the hospital but I had seen enough in. I looked up at the roof, anything but him, surpassing even his brother's perfection. Sasuke couldn't hold a candle to him. I shook the thoughts out of my head, this was Uchiha Itachi who was about to do unspeakable things to my untouched body.

His fingers caressed my clit miraculously sending jolts of unwanted bliss through my nerves. He moved them lower, two fingers penetrating my entrance, stretching painfully. The pain dimmed, morphing into blinding pleasure. "Please don't." I begged to unwilling ears. He pushed his shaft against me, slowly breaking through, the pain was as intense as the earlier pleasure and I screamed as I felt my hymen break. Itachi stopped briefly before pushing forward again, relaxing as I expanded to his size. Tears of pain and sadness ran from my eyes soaking the pillow. Mentally I tried to struggle against the genjutsu but it wouldn't budge.

I could feel Itachi pull out slightly before pushing back in, slowly his pace increased and slowly my body began responding, unknowingly I moaned as his erection hit my g-spot with every thrust, interlocking our hips. He wrapped his arm underneath me, pulling me to him and meeting his thrusts. Roughly he slammed me against the wall next to bed, my legs falling on either side of him. With one arm he firmly held my hands above my head by the ropes, his other hand grasping my thigh. He began moving again harder and faster than before.

I cried out in pleasure at his every will, his every thrust. I knew it was wrong, but I had never felt anything so completely wonderful. He grunted as he thrust for the last time into me, I could feel our juices mixing as we came together. He collapsed against me elbows on either side of my head, our breaths matching as we gasped for air. He whispered into my ear quietly.

"Sasuke hadn't claimed you." It was a statement, emotionless. But being around Sasuke enough I knew it was a question.

"No, no one had..." I didn't bother moving, I didn't care if I could anymore. I was fraternizing with the enemy, whether I could move or not, I enjoyed it immensely. My voice was calmed, uncaring even through my tears. Laying me down gently he stood up and turned away, doing up his pants he walked to the door, but my statement stopped him before he could leave. "Have you ever..." I didn't need to finish, he would understand.

"Hn..." He grunted before he turned and left. I knew what it meant, no, he hadn't ever had sex before. I didn't know how it was possible, perhaps he was lying, but one thing I was certain of, Sasuke and Itachi would always resemble each other, they may not be equal to each other, but if you understand one Uchiha it's likely you can understand them, both. Sasuke was just a miniature, angrier, version of his older brother. And if he ever knew that he'd probably never survive it. That night I laid still, cheeks wet and eyes swollen, remembering my family, my home, my friends, and most of all my team.

* * *

**There it is, finally.**

**Im sincerest apologies if this chapter offended anyone.**

**I dont** **support rape, its extremely wrong and people who do it deserve to go to jail.**

**But it is extremely important to the story and their bond.**

**Because it could never form without this seen.**

**You'll understand next chapter.**

**Read and review please.**

**Contructive critisism is extremely welcome.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	6. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story.**

**It means alot that at least a few people are taking interest in my work.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**It just so happens to be my favorite so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Not Everything Is As It Seems**

* * *

I awoke to darkness, unwilling to open my eyes, face pressed into a pillow. Unbound hands intertwined in the blankets and pillows. I wasn't sure when the binds had been removed or when the blanket had been pulled over top of me, but I was grateful, my face cooled in the rooms air. The base must be either underground or lodged deep into the side of the mountain, the atmosphere too cold for the summer air, and we couldn't be far enough out of fire country for the weather to change, not with my condition when they first captured me, and we haven't left since. Curling in on myself I rolled over, pulling the covers closer for more warmth on my naked body. The room was dim as always, lacking windows or any real source of light.

Glancing around the room I noticed two things out of order, one stranger then the other. A small pile of black clothes were stacked on the desk, probably left for me, my more familiar discarded garments nowhere to be found. But what really shocked me was the plate of assorted fruit sitting on the end table, a vine of green grapes next to a pile of cut watermelon pieces and red apple wedges, all looking extremely fresh. I smiled at the grapes picking one off the bunch and turning it in my fingers. I figured that if they wanted me dead they could have done it anytime and if they wanted me poisoned there wasn't much I could do about it anyway. I plopped it into my mouth and bit down, the familiar sour taste puckering my lips, my favourite. Standing up I wrapped the blanket around me and moved to the desk, Kami forbid some pervert barge in.

I picked at the clothes, examining the delicate fabric to small for any of the male Akatski members. I pulled the black halter top over my head, cleavage proud to be shown off for once. Next I pulled on the mesh over shirt, sleeves stopping at my elbows. I didn't see the point of replacing my perfectly good leggings with mesh ones but I put them on anyway, short shorts making it so nothing could show under the crimson skirt almost identical to the one I always wore. I moved to the other door, hoping to find at least a sink to wash my hair. I was in luck; the bathroom was equipped with a shower, a sink and a toilet. All in black... shocking... I snorted as I walked to the sink and set the water to warm, ridding my pink tresses of the matted blood. Next to the sink I found a brush, I guess even perfect Akatsuki members had to brush their hair. I pulled the bristles through my hair, untangling the mats. When my hair lay smooth once again I shook it out, feeling better with at least my hair clean while making a mental note that a shower will be a necessity sometime today.

I felt his eyes burning into my back before I even felt his presence.

"I see you have accepted the clothing I have laid out for you." His voice was smooth, calm. I turned to stare at him.

"Well I didn't really have much of a choice." It wasn't sarcasm; I had learned better, it was simply a statement. He nodded in understanding before moving out of the bathroom, obviously wanting me to follow him. He stopped, eyes focused on something before turning back to me, his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, almost contemplating something.

"Sakura." He started, but paused. I giggled at the thought. **The** Uchiha Itachi hesitating, it seemed ludicrous. I stopped, afraid I had angered him, but he simply stared before nodding towards the plate. "Eat." He swept from the room closing the door behind him. I did as I was told, enjoying the fruit. Something's going on, something bigger than anything I could come up with. The emotionless Itachi was showing emotion. Not much mind you, but enough for _me_ to notice and that's wrong in and of itself. And Kami help me, one way or another I'm going to figure out what's going on in this ridiculous place. Just as I was finishing the door flew open, more outrageous then anything Itachi could come up with. Turning towards the intruder I paused, this man looked like Ino, blonde hair a shade or two darker and almost the same hair styles. I burst into a set of giggles.

"Are you laughing at me, yeah?" He pouted, making me only laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, you just..." Cough... "Remind me of someone I know." Containing the laughter I stood up. "Can I help you?"

"I was sent to come get you, yeah. And don't even think about escaping alright? I'd enjoy having to use my art to much... It's a blast, yeah." I stopped in recognition... This man was Sasori's partner, Deidara, but he blew himself up, it didn't even occur to me before... he's supposed to be...

"Why aren't you dead? You blew up!" I practically yelled, just when I thought I had my reason for being here, everything gets screwed up again. Why exactly was a dead Akatsuki coming to retrieve me?

"It's a Jutsu, yeah?" His look was incredulous. Shikamaru always said something about the bombers death did not feel right. "And they said you were smart." He turned on his heel and heading out of the room beckoning for me to follow him. They said I was smart... who are they?

We walked through several corridors before coming to a flight of stairs, a door at the top, as if it were an attic. So I was right we were underground. Stepping out into the sun I shielded my eyes, burning from the sudden light.

"Sakura." I glanced toward Itachi standing just a few metres away, tree's surrounding us. "You will be sparring with Deidara." I guess I didn't have much of a choice yet again. At least now I know who they are and why I was being summoned. But why am I supposed to fight this blonde? Sighing I turned to face the bomber while Itachi and Kisame turned away, walking into the dense tree's. Great, a long range attacker, and I can't expose any of my best Jutsu's to the enemy, and I don't have my gloves so my hands are done for. Digging into his pocket he threw out a clay bird, I watched it expand as he jumped on top. Clay, I once watched a master moulder create a statue, to harden it just add heat. Heat I can do, my fingers twisted through a few seals.

"Katon: Endan!" Fireball Jutsu. The Flame flew towards him as he abandoned his bird, the clay smashing as it fell to the ground.

"Guess I'll have to fight you on the ground, that shouldn't be too hard, yeah." He smiled at me, and I smiled innocently back as I collected chakra in my hand and punched the ground, earth and tree's breaking around him.

"Shit!" He yelled, barely jumping out of the way, I rushed him throwing another punch to his face. The skin on my knuckles broken, bleeding.

"Let's start this shall we?" And with that he came at me and the fight began.

* * *

I fell onto my back beside the bomb expert, my chakra stores low. Our spar had lasted roughly two hours, both of us giving the other a run for their money. Cuts and gashes lined my body as well as his, most of them centered on my face and hands, luckily or perhaps unluckily my new clothes were not ruined.

"Not bad, pinkie, not bad." He got to his feet pulling me along with him. I groaned as we moved down the stairs and into the kitchen area. I sat down at the table and watched as Deidara pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with water setting one down in front of me and I nodded in thanks. He sat in the opposite seat and downed the water setting it back on the table; I finished mine just as quick, enjoying some cold H2O.

I sighed in contentment, looking around the stone building. It would have to be to avoid collapsing under pressure and water leaks. It was very cold, distant, in desperate need of a woman's touch. Not like it mattered this **was** the Akatsuki.

"You're tougher than I expected, especially for a kunoichi." He smiled at me. "I wonder why else Itachi wants you, yeah?" He chuckled, reaching down behind his chair and pulled out a Sake bottle, he poured himself some and before he could put it back I grabbed the bottle and poured myself some as well. A miniature Slug girl wasn't exactly an over-exaggeration.

"I can think of a few reasons."My words were bitter as he recovered from his shock. I sipped some of the Sake, enjoying the burning sensation.

"Hey not everything is as it seems kid. Isn't a ninja supposed to look underneath the underneath?" I laughed sipping my sake.

"That's what my sensei always says, but Itachi is Itachi. He killed his whole clan." It was common knowledge.

"Not his whole clan, yeah." He smiled, cocking his head. "And I wonder why he didn't kill his little twerp of a brother?"

"Sasuke always said that he did it to test his capabilities." I sighed at the mention of my teammate.

"Wait, you know him?" He stared at me in utter shock. Almost reminding me of Naruto, wonderful my whole team was here.

"He was my teammate, before he left to train with Orochimaru." I smiled sadly.

"Teammates, huh? Itachi was pretty pissed about that, yeah. It was a scary few months from here. I'll tell you that." He shook his head, gulping his drink.

"Itachi was angry that Orochimaru recruited Sasuke?" I was sceptical, it just didn't sound right.

"My guess? It interfered with his plans, yeah." His grin was childish, identical to my blonde teammate.

"His plans? What plans?" I questioned without thinking, luckily he just laughed.

"What plans exactly? This is Itachi were talking about, yeah. One thing I know though, if he can he will always avoid a fight, and an unnecessary death. Does that sound like a coldblooded murder to you?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I don't know what it was about him, but something urged me to go on.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something bigger going on?" I asked shaking my head.

"That's because there is something bigger going on, I just have no idea what it is, yeah." I downed the glass of sake, got up and put my cup in the sink as the door opened. The light illuminated around the two members of Akatsuki until they stepped down out of the sun rays revealing something quite odd. Itachi was standing as straight and perfect as always, head tilted slightly so only one half lidded eye stared out at me from under his straw hat and Kisame was draped over him clutching at his own stomach.

"Tch, those grass nins are tougher bastards then they seem." Kisame chuckled. I was at his side in a second, taking his weight from Itachi and moving him to lay on the table, ripping off his shirt. There was a large gash on his lower abdomen, and his left arm was limp. I forced my chakra into him checking his system. On his limp arm there was a slight nick, poison running from it, ah. It was simple; I could draw most of it out and give him a common antidote to stop the rest. Slipping into my medic mind state I began barking orders.

"Get me a large bowl of water, antiseptic, cotton balls and bandages. It would also be nice to have my medical kit, it should be in one of the pouches I had on me when I was taken." No one moved, staring at me like I had gone crazy. "Now Damnit, unless you **want** him to die!" That started it. Itachi swept from the room and Deidara ran to the sink, pulling a bowl from the cupboard and filling it in the sink. It wouldn't have the _proper_ herbs but I would make it work nonetheless. He set it down in front of me and stepped back, watching intensely. I needed my medical kit before I could go on.

"You're a medic..." Deidara sounded amused, "You're the Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura, aren't you. Very interesting." He didn't know?

"Yes, I am." I turned to face him. "I am not sorry about your partner, so don't ask me to be." He laughed.

"Neither am I, yeah. His view on art was very wrong." Art?

"Art can be seen from very many different views, Deidara-san." I chided. He sweat dropped.

"Not you too," I laughed as Itachi came back into the room tossing me my medical kit. I set to work not paying attention to him while he placed the other necessities next to me.

"If you try to kill him, you will die." It was so quiet that drinking and chuckling Deidara didn't even hear.

"My job is to give life, Itachi-san. Not take it away." My voice matching his.

"Perhaps, but that does not stop you."

"Touché." I left it at that and got back to fish face. I pulled a few select herbs from my pouch, dropping them into the water. Next I pulled out a small purple pill and force fed it to the unwilling shark man.

"It's an antidote." I explained, pooling the water in my hands I pushing it into his arm, drawing the poison from his blood stream. It was very fresh, barely spread at all. I dropped the water into the bowl and pushed it to the side. I grabbed the cotton balls, soaked them with antiseptic, and set to cleaning the gash.

"They came pretty close today, didn't they?" I didn't look away from my work.

"Hn." It was a yes. Nothing else was said and when I finished cleaning the wound I pushed what little chakra I had left into his stomach sewing what I could back together. Quickly I bandaged his wound, and sat down before my chakra depletion became too much. Deidara handed me the sake bottle and I took it gratefully, moving up from the cup to the whole bottle. Tsunade would be so proud.

"Looks like we found a new drinking buddy, eh Itachi." Kisame laughed from his sitting position.

"Hardly, I am still a captive." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You patched me up, kitten." I did, I betrayed my village. My heart sank. I took another drink.

"It's my job." My tone left no room for further discussion. I had saved an Akatsuki member, one of the very men set out to kidnap and brutally destroy my brother. I felt queasy. "I would like to go to bed." Itachi turned and headed from the room, I followed close behind. I wondered how many other people got this opportunity to be this close to the Uchiha prodigies back. We walked in silence as I memorized the way. He opened the door and stepped aside, I nodded as I walked passed him taking off my mesh shirt as I entered the room. I dropped it on the bed listening as the door shut behind me. I sighed and slipped off my red skirt. Today I went from a hostage to a criminal in the matter of seconds.

"You healed him." His voice rang through the room. His body so close I could feel the electricity, shocked that I didn't feel him earlier.

"It's my job. Had I not he would have died." I repeated.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" A shrill voice rang through the hideout causing me to jump. I could see Itachi visibly tense. "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! " My eyes widened at the noise while Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"You are to stay by my side." His face and voice were cool, smooth, but I could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. Who was this new addition?

He left the room and I followed as he requested, wishing I could just shower.

"Hey you little shit give that back, yeah! Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to take things that aren't yours?" Deidara yelled as we walked in, the new comer and Deidara both on the ground, the blondes arms around the man's neck, his body covered in black, limbs flailing and lips moving behind an orange swirled mask.

"Tobi is a good boy, and Deidara-sempai needs to stop drinking." Tobi twisted out of Deidaras hold and ran hiding behind me. "Pretty girl will save Tobi." I stifled my giggles. This organization just couldn't be serious.

"I'll kill you, stupid brat." He lunged at me; I didn't have any time to react. Itachi was between us in a second, hand holding Deidara back. I saw his lips move and Deidara straighten up slightly eyes wide, but as to what Itachi whispered to him, it was lost in the room.

"Ah, the pretty girl must be something special for Itachi-san to step in." Tobi giggled, putting his hands over his mask. The Uchiha spun, eyebrows furrowed. I kept forgetting how scary he could be. "Tobi brought Dango for Itachi-san! Tobi is a good boy!" He turned and barrelled from the room, noise prospering from every step.

"Please don't tell me he's an Akatsuki member." I laughed. "How can he even be a ninja?"

"Hn." Itachi responded. "Sakura, don't underestimate him." It frightened me how serious he sounded. Suspicion was radiating through the room.

"I see." I narrowed my eyes, a few things coming together. Just who was this child?

"Come." He beckoned me toward the door and again I followed, almost afraid of what secrets could unravel in these dark hallways. We made our way to the room that I was staying in, and again he held the door for me. I was beginning to think it was something other than not letting the captive escape.

"Thank you, I am glad to see chivalry isn't dead." I was trying to get some sort of reaction out of him; all I got was a slight nod. I knew to get answers I needed to start asking questions. "Who is that strange man, really?" I starred him right in the eye, and not so much as a flinch.

"I would keep out of things that are not any of your business, Kunoichi." I stepped closer to him, daringly, cautiously.

"Why did you kill everyone in your family but Sasuke?" I questioned pleadingly.

"To test my capacities." It was too soon, to automatic, a practiced lie.

"I don't believe that." I lifted my hand to his cheek, caressing gently, barely even brushing his skin. Almost unnoticeably he leaned into my touch. "I will figure it out Uchiha." Of that I was confident.

"I have no doubts, Sakura." It was almost mocking, but in that second I knew that that is what it would take. That's when I saw it, his eyes clouding almost imperceptibly, Uchiha Itachi was going blind. I stifled a gasp and stepped back, turning towards the bathroom door.

"If you will excuse me, Uchiha-san, I would like to take a shower." I grabbed the rest of my wardrobe and stepped into the bathroom, sighing, as I slid down the door. I knew that there was more too Itachi and the clan murder than anyone else knew an there was more to why I was here, there had to be. He was too polite and protective of the people he considered his responsibility, avoiding any confrontation he could, not what one would expect from a clan killer like Deidara said. The blonde even expects some other motive stirring within the organization. Not to mention Itachi ordering me to stay by his side as soon as the childish newcomer arrived. And most of all, he took care of me. It could only be him who undid the binds and laid a blanket over me.

I got into the shower water the usual temperature. Getting out I put back on my black attire, thankful for the clothes. Standing in the bathroom I stared at the mirror examining the nicks on my cheek and hands, my wet hair falling to my waist. The door slammed open startling me into a fighting stance. Kisame was taking up most of the space in the frame but I could still see Itachi behind him, straw hat in place.

"Come on kitten, were leaving." I wasn't sure I liked the nickname, but who likes their nicknames anyway? I followed them, fish face tossing me an all black cloak as we went out of the room, not quite ready to start a new adventure when everything was so close to coming together here.

* * *

**Well there it is.**

**It turned out better then I had expected.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or even if you just really liked it.**

**I dont particularily care.**

**Have a good easter weekend.**

**Or if your an Atheist... enjoy the extra long weekend away from school and work, murdering people, whatever your occupation happens to be.**

**And to the rest of you, well im not really sure what holidays your celebrating.**

**So... Have fun... Eat lots of Chicken or perhaps carrots.**

**Later days.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	7. I Wasn't Aware

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Sorry about the delay**

**I had a few complications with this story,**

**Plot problems and such.**

**Hope you enjoy this... short chapter.**

**I have a longer one on the way.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**I Wasn't Aware**

* * *

We ran, through the trees, through the rain, I was barely able to keep up. I wanted to believe that the sky was crying, perhaps for my predicament, but most likely for circumstances that I could not foresee. I followed as the smaller, yet more dangerous akatsuki member moved fluidly from branch to branch. His larger and, ironically, less terrifying partner hovered behind me, keeping me inline; although I was sure that Itachi could have handled the task alone.

I could feel chakra signatures gaining on us, the thought terrified me, a concept I was getting more familiar with in the last few days, something I hadn't felt since my genin days. I wasn't sure whether they were enemies or friends, however I certainly hoped for the latter.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice thundered through the misty forest, the single word sending a dozen commands. Startled from the break of silence my foot slipped, my arm shot out reaching for a branch, fingers grabbing onto nothing. I fell watching the ground spiral beneath me, reaching for me, ready to slam me into the compact earth. I remembered when this had last happened, on the mission to capture Sasori's spy. The crumpling hopelessness flooded through me, only this time there was no one to reach for, no one to try to stop me from falling. I was alone, and I wouldn't let it happen again. I spun my body in the air landing crouched on the balls of my feet; the force pushing me back. I probed the area gently with my chakra, trying not to alert any enemies to my position. Too late, I could feel a chakra signature coming at me fast, I recognized it immediately.

"Naruto!" I yelled as the blonde broke through the trees. "If you came alone I swear I will kill you when I get free." I ran towards my teammate, my best friend, my brother, tears forming in my eyes. His face sparkled as it lit into a grin.

"I found Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted into the density of the surrounding forest. I watched as my other teammate stepped out of the forest, our eyes locking.

"Sakura." I stopped dead. It was an echo, swirling around me, voices almost identical. I tried to will my body to move, it was unresponsive. I hoped that it was Shikamaru's specialized jutsu. Only I knew it wasn't, the shadows were more possession whereas this was dominating.

"Hello little brother." I could feel Itachi's breath at my ear, his strong chest being pressed into my back and his arms circling my waist. The side of his face nuzzled into my neck, his lips brushing my collarbone.

"Get away from her Damnit!" Sasuke's anger swirled around him, I could practically see it as he unsheathed his sword and ran toward us, he was growing, in such a short amount of time, it amazed me.

"I would rather not, but for her sake, you should heed your own advice." Itachi's voice rang out as a bone shattering pain spread from my right shoulder blade through my back. A scream slipped through my lips as my knees gave out, Itachi's arms holding me in place. Sasuke halted his movements, and the pain stopped. What was this? This control, this forced pain. Could it possibly be a seal of some kind? But when could he have possibly...

"_Kunoichi, hear me," It seemed ironic; I couldn't hear anything but his demanding voice. "You are mine to do with as I please, if you forget your place, I shall remind you. I am the only thing standing between your life and death." If I could have argued I would have, but that time would come later, instead I just hung my head, letting him spew his non-sense. His other fingers rose to my chin, lifting so that we were eye to eye. My vision faded with every new fibre of red spinning in his eyes until black corrupted my world._

Oh... Shit... I was wrong, I was his...

"What have you done to her, Itachi?" Sasuke matched his brothers' emotionless expression. He really has grown...

"What you should have done, Sasuke." Itachi spoke calmly, his one arm shifting to behind my knees and lifting me up. "I claimed her as mine, now you shall never have her." Several things clicked into place, a possession seal, then. I would be forever tied to him. Just perfect...

"We shall see about that when I kill you." His voice was still void of any feeling, but the power emanating from him was crushing. I realized then that I had seen neither Uchiha's potential. They were both positively brilliant.

"Ah, if you can, for now, you still do not have the strength." Itachi turned so that I could no longer see my friends, my companions.

"No! Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto yell. Tears spilled over my lashes. 'Oh Naruto'.

"Naruto that's enough. Itachi is not our main target right now. There are others around waiting to ambush." A new voice hummed.

"Perceptive, Kakashi-san." Itachi spoke looking over his shoulder at the newcomers. Kakashi-sensei!

"Sakura-sempai!" Two voices rang out, I almost laughed in relief. Ino, Hinata... The team brought two medics, smart decision on Tsunade's part when facing Akatsuki. More tears fell; I would give anything to talk to her.

"Do not let your youth fail, Sakura-san." Now I did laugh, delighted at Lee's unbreakable spirit.

"Run!"I commanded. "All of your lives are more important than one... Then mine." Naruto had already heard those words once, I felt horrible telling them to him again.

"No, Damnit! Sasuke came back, your coming back too!" 'Thank you... Naruto...'

I heard an explosion as Itachi leapt up into the trees, the setting almost identical to how I last saw them. Except...

"Tobi's a good boy!" They're fighting Tobi and Deidara. Tobi most likely just a distraction to keep them from finding out that Deidara is still alive. I hoped that everyone would be alright, but this was Akatsuki and the chances of all my friends surviving were slim... I choked back my tears, determined not to break.

I was amazed at Itachi's strength and stamina, keeping the same pace as before only with me in his arms now. We had been travelling for at least three hours when he set me down against stone, rock blending into the forest; we must have travelled through a border country and straight into earth country. I stretched out my limbs, slowly recovering the ability to move. Kisame was nowhere to be seen, but I assumed he was around here somewhere. Itachi's attitude towards Sasuke startled me, he was using me to taunt his sibling, and it looked like it was working. Only Sasuke was a lot scarier then I remembered, stronger, fiercer. I knew that when the time came he would rise to the occasion and beat Itachi, and I'd lay money that Itachi knew that too. He began walking away.

"Sakura, come. We are leaving." Obediently I followed, succumbed in the mystery that was Itachi and the supposed seal. I needed to know who he really was, and what was really going on.

"Itachi-san," He stopped possibly shocked by my attempt at politeness.

"Hn."

"What drove you to kill your clan?" He turned to face me, while replacing his straw hat, red eyes peeking out from under the brim. He ignored my question and asked one of his own.

"Tell me; would you kill for your village?" I wasn't sure I understood.

"If it is my orders; I am a kunoichi, it is my job." He titled his head so I could no longer see his eyes.

"Hn." He turned again and headed away, making it clear that I was not to dig any further. Incredulously I stared... It wasn't possible... Konoha... my village... my home... order the demise of one of its best clans, by the clans prodigy no less? The back of my mind nagged at me as I remembered things that I had already thought suspicious. Top secret documents on the clan massacre in the Hokage's office... Documents even she herself wouldn't read...

It was a statement that had my brain spinning for the next four days. All of which were spent mostly travelling at top speed with little rest, and shattering silence. I felt dirty and tired, living off of soldier pills that Itachi handed me every so often. Definitely nothing to write home about.

Abruptly he turned to face me, hand going to my throat. I wasn't sure if it was hysterics or if I was just spending too much time with the Uchiha, but I didn't even flinch, emotions gone. I missed my home, my friends, and my family, and I couldn't take one more minute of this place and the silent Uchiha, would it kill him to at least carry on a conversation? Probably.

Daringly I stared into those eyes, so like those of a shark, clear, untamed, and terrifying, until nothing was left but us. I watched the wind pick up his long ponytail feeling it do the same to my own hair. It had felt like hours that we stood there lost in each other's stare but in reality it could have only been a few minutes when he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into his chest.

"Do not forget my orders." He whispered huskily, his voice low in my ear. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I nodded anyway, burying my face in his cloak. It's not like he would repeat himself even if I asked. The bushes rustled behind me, I didn't dare turn around.

"Itachi-san! Tobi killed the copy Nin. The Shadow man and the fan girl weren't any match for Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." Kakashi-sensei? Dead? It can't be, not by this child. Shadow... Fan...? Shikamaru and Temari were there too? Are they okay? Alive even? I could feel my knees shaking; my teacher, my substitute father, gone forever, and who knew how many other comrades... friends... No. Tears prickled my eyes, I forced them back, I would have time to grieve later.

"Do you ever shut up, yeah?" I heard Deidara call as he broke through the trees.

"Hey, you wouldn't have got Hatake Kakashi without my help you little brat. And I even had to manage Itachi's damn little brother, along with the Kyuubi." So that's where Kisame went off to.

"Hey, I got a few for the bingo book too, yeah. Like that Hyugga girl, man was the Kyuubi Vessel pissed about that." They got Hinata too... I sagged into Itachi, barely even realizing him supporting me.

"Hn." Itachi turned, holding me by the arms and guiding me in front of him. I was glad that I was in front of the group; I didn't think I would be capable of composing my features. We approached the side of a mountain, another hideout I assumed. I looked at the ground as they formed the seals necessary to open the door in the side of the cliff. Not very creative but well guarded at least. When the stone door finally slid aside Itachi pulled me to the side, dragging me down an opposite hall than the others took. After a few minutes he opened a door, I slipped past him barely aware that he closed the door behind me, giving me privacy. I fell onto my knees, disregarding the bed entirely. My stomach knotted, Kakashi and Hinata were dead. Kami only knew how many others. Tears spilled from my eyes, fingers covering my lips, a muffled cry escaping between the folds. A shinobi is not supposed to show emotion, but who was here to see if I break? Who cares in a place like this? The back of my head bounced off the stone floor, my body placed in a position that didn't really make any sense. I stared at the ceiling, my mind spiralling into turmoil. I wasn't sure how long I laid there, but somewhere between depression and insanity a swirled orange mask appeared above me.

"Tobi thinks pretty girl is sad." He cocked his head to the side, and even though he seemed more menacing in the dark, in my mind his face had a childish grin.

"Shinobi have no emotions, you would do well to learn that." I think I preferred insanity.

"Pretty girl is wrong, pretending will get pretty girl nowhere. Tobi knows that even Itachi-san has feelings." Hah.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura." Something changed, in the one eye that I could see, and suddenly in my mind he wasn't smiling, and I was terrified of this boy, no... man in front of me. My eyes widened in shock, I understood now, everything. Why I was here, and more importantly who this man was. The door creaked open but I didn't move, fear flooding my mind.

"You are not permitted to be in here." Itachi's voice held a mocking edge, one that I had yet to hear from the great _stoic_ Uchiha.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The disguised man cried as he ran passed Itachi, leaving the room shed in silence. Nothing but an act. Slowly the dark man who was more like a comrade than anyone else here moved into the line of my peripherals and even more slowly my eyes shifted toward him, still wide in fear. Everything made sense now. I swallowed the lump in my throat, preparing to voice my accusations.

"Fear surrounds you." It was stated but I knew he meant it as a question. Our eyes bored into each others, melting the others deception.

"I wasn't aware..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you liked the cliff hanger**

**Please Review**

**-engineFAILURE**


	8. Acting is Part of a Kunoichis Job

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Glad I finally have this out,**

**Sorry for the delay everyone**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Acting is Part of a Kunoichi's Job**

* * *

"I wasn't aware that Madara Uchiha was still alive." It couldn't be anyone else, he was the only Uchiha unaccounted for not to mention the rumours of Madara setting the fox demon on Konoha, only made more possible by the fact that Sasuke can repress the Kyuubi's chakra within Naruto.

"Hn." I took it as a sign to continue. But in all honesty I hadn't gathered my thoughts further than that. For a second I just thought, about everything he's said and of all the little hints that he has dropped... for me... so that I could figure it out.

_"Tell me; would you kill for your village?"_

No... It wasn't possible... But even as I thought it I knew that it was nothing but the truth, Danzou was just crazy enough to suggest it.

"So under the orders of the council you slaughtered your clan with the help of Madara... Why?" I demanded.

"My family was planning a coup de tat." Ah so to save the council and the third Hokage, that's why.

"But you left Sasuke alive... because you needed something from him." He tilted his head in... Amusement?

"I take it me being Sasuke's and Naruto's teammate as well as Tsunade's apprentice only worked to your advantage? So you could use the excuse that I was bate for the Kyuubi while also taunting your brother, knowing full well that Madara would question your methods." I stepped toward him, my fingers reaching to his chin as I tilted his face for a better view of his eyes, noticing again the cloudiness. "There are also your eyes to consider, you shouldn't use the Mangekyo so much." I frowned and turned away walking towards the wall behind me. "So you needed a medic, but not just any medic, someone who would have had the opportunity to work with sharingan eyes, and knowing Sasuke there was no way he'd let Kabuto anywhere near him, leaving only one option left." Kakashi and I had never been too close, with him always favouring the boys, but after his eyes... err... eye started to fail him I was the only medic he would trust to get the job done. My heart constricted at the thought. "The only thing I don't get is why you want your eyes healed when you know as well as I do that Sasuke will surpass you either way." It wasn't bragging, only fact. "Is it only to make sure he is at his full capacity or is there something else at play here?" I glanced over my shoulder at him accusingly. "Or is there a higher level of Mangekyo that he can possess?"

"Brilliance, as one would expect from the second generation of Sannin." So a higher level it is.

"Any other hidden meanings I failed to decode?" It was sarcasm I suppose; I doubted he would tell me anyway.

"You were chosen for your unique displays of emotions." His voice was even as I turned to him in confusion. And then he chuckled, and I was lost, in his beauty, his depth, everything that was him, because now he was letting me in. Against my better judgement my lips spread as I giggled back, strained from lack of use.

"I thought you and your family found emotions weak." I threw back.

"Ah, one often treasures things they do not possess."

"Touché." I smiled at him, pleasantly, happily, a smile that was once saved for his younger brother alone. I hid my face at the thought staring at my hand; scars now decorated the pale skin barely visible... Kabuto... "And Kabuto wants revenge on Sasuke for what he did." Itachi gave me a curt nod, he understood what I saw scared me. It took a true monster to do that to someone, but then again everything that that snake did was horrendous. "But he killed my parents, while trying to kill me just after Sasuke left. I don't understand..."

"To prevent Sasuke from returning." My brow furrowed, why would killing me keep him from coming back?

"Then they should have gone after Naruto, he was so determined, Sasuke was like a brother to him. But me, he never cared about me. He left me on a bench for Kami's sake!" My voice rose to hysterics.

"My eyesight does not affect my memory, Sakura." What? His memory? But that would mean... No...

"You watched the whole thing didn't you...?" In that second I reached a new level of pathetic.

"I did." He responded. "And so did Kabuto."

"But that still doesn't explain why he didn't go after Naruto too."

"There bond is unbreakable." I knew that, Naruto once told me that at the valley of the end, Sasuke intended to kill him, to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan, to reach the same level as his brother, but he didn't, couldn't.

"He chose friendship over his desire to beat you." Realization struck. "Naruto would always be there, waiting, chasing after him. But I wouldn't be..."

"Ah." He smirked at me.

"Kabuto tried to kill me because Sasuke would come back for me." My shoulders slumped as I looked into his eyes, expectant, urging me to continue... Not would... "He did come back for me." He sounded so regretful, it wasn't my imagination, and I was one of his precious people as he said.

"He returned to create a spawn." So he wasn't as arrogant as he let on.

"In case he didn't survive his battle with you. Is that why you took me?" He shook his head.

"I saw your potential, your growth, your brilliance, after he left you on that bench." I smiled in gratitude. When it seemed no one could appreciate me it was one of the most feared shinobi to prove me wrong. Most feared... definitely... but not bad... only misunderstood and wrongly accused. I stepped toward him and gazed up into his face. It was truly beautiful, masculine, yet very delicate with a defined jaw line and thin thoughtful lips.

He brought his fingers to my chin, stroking the side of my face gently. "You exceeded all of my expectations." Even through the stoic features I could hear the affection in his tone, see it in his eyes. If Madara was wrong about everything else he would be correct about that one thing, Uchiha Itachi definitely had emotions, buried and depleted from years of practice but they were still there. And more importantly they were directed toward someone as unimportant as me. Gently his lips brushed mine and my head soared, my heart racing to keep up. It didn't make sense why this beautiful creature would choose someone as plain as I, especially considering how Sasuke rejected me, and the group of beautiful women I was thrust into, including Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari, it was quite curious.

And in that thought I remembered... Hinata... Poor Naruto, losing his fiancé mere days before there wedding date. My face fell, Kakashi-sensei too. It came out before I could stop it.

"I'm going to miss their funeral... I wonder if Tsunade will let Naruto prepare the ceremony... His Wife and substitute Father gone in one run. He's going to need me there... I'm all..." I let out a bitter laugh." No... Sasuke's back, he has Sasuke. Ino will make lovely arrangements..." I wasn't even sure if I made any sense, but he gazed on, face set in understanding and sympathy. I wasn't sure why, I felt nothing but numb. Shock. I had diagnosed it thousands of times, still it seemed different now.

'Because it's happening to you, not someone else.' Inner Sakura commented dryly.

"I was a good doctor; I cared as much as one could. When I lost someone it would take days before I could eat again... And now it seems..." I sighed. Danzou was in jail and Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were dead along with the third. "Konoha will always be my home."

"Of course." Was that a smirk? "But first we have certain obligations to discuss."

"Your eyes." I agreed.

"Ah, not just mine but Sasuke's as well." He turned away from me, long hair swaying. "When it comes to the final battle, when Sasuke finally ends what I've started, you are to transplant my eyes to him."

It hit me like a wave; he really was planning to die... Planning...

"How long have you been planning this?!" I blurted in outrage. He glanced in my direction, eyes never meeting mine.

"Since Madara came to me with the proposal." He answered before I could ask. "I was thirteen." Wow he really was a prodigy

"So that's what he did. He took his brothers eyes." It disgusted me. "A third level of Sharingan, not just the Mangekyo but..."

"The Eternal Mangekyo." He finished finally facing me.

"So this Tobi is the real Leader of this organization." He nodded and tensed.

"Which means that this act must be believable, Sakura." His hand reached to my throat, cutting off my air supply. "Forgive me." And I did, I always would. He had to do what was necessary. I cried out when it hurt but it didn't mean much, hitting me. Out of reflex my leg shot out to stop a blow, only resulting in a resounding snap. Broken femur, along with a fractured wrist in my left hand and a cracked collar bone. Plus numerous hairline fractures in my face, luckily he stayed clear of my torso and no ribs were broken, those were the hardest to heal. I felt the bruises forming, I wondered if it weren't for the pink hair if anyone would recognize me, again he struck me and again I cried out, only making the act stronger. Because if I didn't, if we didn't, someone would know what we were, whatever that was, and his master plan would never be made plausible, and that was the most important thing.

Just when I thought anymore would kill me Itachi swept me into his arms. We moved through the hallways silently until...

"Holy shit. Poor little kitten." Kisame's voice rang out ahead of us; I still wasn't sure where kitten came from.

"Yeah, and I could still kick your ass, Fish Face." I could taste the blood in my mouth, sure that a tooth or two were left back in the room, the red liquid pouring over my lip and down my chin. He lowered his sword and drained me of the chakra I had left, leaving only enough to keep me living, and still the smug smirk was in place upon my lips. Itachi started moving again, out of the hideout and over the stones. For hours we traveled until again stone melted into tree's and abruptly we stopped, dropping to the forest floor. He dropped me unceremoniously onto my back as I cried out in surprise. Before I could even turn my head I knew they were gone, for I could sense a chakra signature approaching fast. I almost laughed, would that idiot ever learn to keep his chakra suppressed.

Naruto broke through the trees first with three others in his wake, slightly stealthier.

"Naruto, Sasuke... Sai... Captain Yamato." I tried to reach to them but pain erupted in my body. I must have looked worse than I though; each face was identically placed in a mask of horror and revulsion, including Sai. "Help me." I cried quietly.

Sasuke reached me first, dropping to his knees and cradling my torso in his arms. Naruto dropped next to me ignoring Sai and Yamato checking the perimeter.

"Tell Tsunade..." Naruto cut me off.

"You can tell her yourself, were going to get you out of here."

"No!" I forced my mind into a state of panic. "It's a trap, they will be back, you have to go!"

"Hello little brother." Itachi called from behind me, I had forgotten how terrifying he could be. It seemed silly.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled.

"You did this!" Naruto accused. Itachi merely titled his head at the obvious question.

"Run you have to run, Sasuke-kun!" I screamed my voice rising into hysterics as I pushed against his chest. It was a feeble attempt. "This is for you! Run!" Again he didn't listen. Behind us I could hear the distinct noises of a battle; Kisame must have engaged the other two in battle. I could feel Naruto's chakra growling wild, the fox demon rearing its ugly head.

"You bastard I'll get you for what you did to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at Kisame. I reached out and grabbed his arm, pain filling my chest again. I refused to believe what the Akatsuki assumed.

"Naruto..." He looked down at me. "Hinata...?" His face lit into a smile which surprised me.

"Awe, Hina-chan is fine, thanks to Ino." His grinned widened. "You sure trained her well, Sakura-chan." I felt pride and relief fill my heart, but there was still one more to worry about. I switched laps as Sasuke challenged his brother once again. Naruto stroked my hair softly.

"And Kakashi-sensei?" His smile faded and my heart clenched once again.

"He's a tough old man. Ino said his injuries were severe and that he should have been dead. But as far as I know he made it back to Konoha and is recovering." I hoped he was right.

Our discussion was interrupted as Sasuke skidded to the ground a few feet to the left of us, And Naruto's body was gone from beneath me a second after that, landing on top of Sasuke. I stared up at Itachi fear filling my body, at his emotionless stance. His hand gripped my wrist and pulled me up so I was dangling in front of him, eye to eye.

"Put her down Itachi!" Sasuke growled. His answering smirk frightened me as he did exactly as he was asked. With barely a flick of his wrist I was flung, I felt the air whoosh around me until everything stopped abruptly, my back hitting a tree.

A cry of pain left my throat as I dropped to the ground, crumpling into a heap, I could feel a crack through one of my top ribs. Damn.

"Sakura!" I heard the echoing voices of my teammates scream.

"I'll kill you Itachi!" Sasuke growled at his brother.

"You can try, foolish boy." Itachi chuckled, before nodding at Kisame. The shark man was at my side in a second, scooping me into his arms, and leaping into the trees following Itachi. I let unconsciousness take me to escape the pain.

I didn't know how long I was out but as the blackness faded I realised I was back in my bed. Slowly I moved my hand of my unbroken arm to begin the healing process. I started with my rib, being the most dangerous and painful. The green chakra was pleasant as it absorbed into my skin, prodding at the ribs, trying to find the exact point of the break. But instead I found something else, a swirling of chakra, barely noticeable it was so small, If I hadn't been looking in that spot I would have never found it. I... Sakura Haruno... was pregnant with an Uchiha heir.

That night after I finished healing the most important breaks I tossed and turned holding my stomach as if the baby was already born. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill it, so the only chose left was to keep it.

_The trees swayed lightly in the breeze, the grass dancing to the same pattern. I could see my pink hair flutter about but nothing stood out among the green. _

_"Mommy!" A shout was heard. As instinct I spun around locking green eyes with green eyes. Identical. He black hair looked like velvet as she tugged on my hand. "Come help me train._

I bolted upright. Shocked from the dream. In that instant I knew, my baby was going to be a little girl. I decided that this information was to be kept my little secret. So as I got up and showered I stared at my stomach. I thought it looked a small amount bigger, but maybe it was just my imagination, my expecting it to be bigger.

I was towel drying my hair when I heard the knock on the door. I didn't bother answering and they didn't bother waiting for an answer as they barged in.

"Sakura, it's time for breakfast, yeah?" I heard Deidara call from the main room. I masked my nervousness and smiled at him as I walked into my room hanging the towel on the frame. He nodded and turned, expecting me to follow. When we made it I saw that Itachi and Kisame were already up, Kisame with his usual Sake bottle glued to his hand. Deidara grabbed it from him and had a sip before passing it to me, not even thinking twice.

"No thank you." I whispered before taking a seat. But I didn't miss the side long glances and incredulous looks, even Itachi's eyes were glued to me. "I'm not feeling too well." I smiled at them.

"Well you're a medic fix it." Kisame said like it was that simple.

"Two things, first, I need to save my chakra to heal my fractures and second if I can't heal the flu. Even with medical ninjutsu, there is no cure for the common virus." I smiled as Kisame and Deidara moved slightly away from me. But luckily they didn't prod any further, I almost sighed in relief.

I picked at the fruit they had on the table not really concentrating on it. I wasn't lying about not feeling well.

Through the next two weeks we moved through five different bases. I progressively got sicker at every one. But it wasn't until we reached snow country (I could only tell because it was way too snowy for anywhere else) that I finally bolted upright in bed, startling Itachi who was sitting in the corner reading a book at the desk. I briefly wondered how long he had been staying nights with me as I dashed to the bathroom, barely making it as I leaned over the toilet.

"Sakura?" Itachi was over top of me in a second, I tried to tell him to leave but each time I even come close to making the words I was interrupted by more vomit so I gave up. After a while it was only dry heaves which was worse somehow. More painful. I curled up on the cold floor pressing my face into the tiles. I felt his fingers lightly brush my back as he helped me stand. I leaned against the sink rinsing my mouth out and slashing cool water on my face. When I was done I shut the taps off and sank back to the ground, but I was in Itachi's arms before I could even think. He set me back on the bed and laid down next to me brushing my bangs from my sweaty forehead.

The next morning I didn't even want to move. I felt the cool cloth on my forehead and saw the green grapes on the end table, I smiled, eating one as the door opened.

"Sakura, tomorrow we shall start on my eyes." Itachi stated, I only nodded, finishing the grapes before I fell back to sleep.

I woke up to the door shutting.

"Is it time already?" I asked as shut the door behind him, nodding once. He walked over and sat in front of me as I got to work.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be it would only take me four sessions to fix the damage that had been done.

Our sessions were long and tedious, with him silent and me concentrating, for the last three days I worked hard on his eyes, using up most of my chakra, and the using the rest to calm the baby. Today was to be our last day.

As if on cue he walked through my door and sat on the bed in front of me. Without words I raised my hand and placed it over his eyes. Green chakra erupted from my palm and filled his eyes. I searched with the chakra, tying up a few loose ends and healing the last of the chakra burns. I sighed and pulled my hand away.

"It's done." I moved away from him as he opened his eyes, smirking at the detail of everything. He turned to face me and looked over my face. I kept my poker face neatly in check as I got up and moved into the bathroom. Turning the cold water on I cupped my hands letting the liquid fill the hollow before splashing it onto my face. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as his face nestled into the hollow of my neck.

"Thank you." He whispered so quietly I almost missed it. I turned in his arms and nodded toward him. The look in his eyes scared me into silence and fear. It was desperate and final.

"This is it isn't it?" My voice was numb, but my insides thrashed in contradiction.

"Tomorrow we will head out for the final battle." I didn't know how he could be so final about this. I was losing the father of my child; my baby would grow up without a father. It finally hit me, depression sank in. It was too soon. Unconsciously I gripped my stomach. Itachi watched my fingers contract.

"Do you feel sick?" He asked, and I didn't know how to answer. I just stood there staring at him. Feeling like an idiot, there was so much I didn't know. My stomach turned.

"Yes..." I whispered, as I sank to the floor. I wasn't sure whether it was the baby causing me to through up or if it was my mood. But I guess it didn't matter either way. When I was finally done I rinsed my mouth out, getting rid of the taste and then whirled on him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I blurted unthinkingly. He didn't seem shocked by my question, just stared at me emotionlessly. Until, finally, he nodded. I smiled as he led me back to bed. I laid down next to him as we talked, mostly him answering my questions.

"Sasuke told me that your mother was an amazing woman." I smiled.

"Yes, one of the very best." He responded much to my amazement. "You and she are very much alike." He smiled down at me, his lips barely turned up. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to ask.

"Then... why her too?" I spoke quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Madara demanded that everyone was eliminated, he was the one who ended her life." His smile disappeared. "I told Sasuke to run, and he did."

"Mikoto..." I thought absently. "That's a beautiful name."

"Hm." He agreed. I yawned as my eyes drifted closed and sleep over took me.

* * *

**There's only a couple chapters left.**

**Maybe two or three.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	9. The Final Battle

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Finally this story is coming into a wrap. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I cried writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Discovering the Truth.**

* * *

I knew I was awake as soon as the comforting blackness was gone, replaced by a heavy blanket of nerves and fear. Today was it, the final fight; everything was coming to an end to soon. As if to hold onto the Uchiha longer I rolled over, pressing my face into his warm muscular chest.

"Sakura, it's time." I held back the choked sob that almost escaped my throat as he moved away from me and out of the bed, taking the warmth with him. I let my body set into numbness, today I couldn't afford to care. I dressed as a zombie, hoping that I got the right articles on the right body part. Apparently I did because Itachi ushered me out of the door without a word. I wasn't sure where the other Akatsuki's were, probably slowing down my other teammate's so Sasuke and Itachi could fight alone without any interruption. He took my hand in his, his fingers squeezing mine lightly before he pulled me into his arms and leapt into the trees. I hadn't even realized that we had made it outside, no wonder Itachi insisted on carrying me. As we traveled I couldn't take my eyes off his face, barely registering the fact that even the most exceptional and elite ninja couldn't move that fast normally let alone while carrying a 100 pound girl in their arms. Gently I reached up to his face, stroking his cheekbone softly, his face titled into my hand, his eyes closing for only a second. I leaned into his chest, enjoying the last few minutes with my Itachi.

Sooner than I thought possible he dropped to the ground my pink hair swirling above me. Gently he set me on my feet, I wasn't sure if my jello legs could stand, but I was proud to see they stood strong, maybe it was only my stomach that was a knotted mess. He turned to walk away, but I couldn't let him just yet.

"Itachi..." Before I could even think what to say to stop him he pulled me to his chest, crashing his lips to mine. The kiss was urgent, demanding, the last kiss we would ever share.

"Sakura." He whispered, his lips grazing my ear. I was so caught up that I almost fell face first when he moved behind me and push me into the clearing ahead of us, his fingers resting against my throat.

"Itachi." I heard Sasuke before I saw him entering the field; his face was emotionless, matching his older brothers.

"Sasuke." Itachi nodded in response, as if they were just casually passing each other in the market or on the street, but it wasn't that simple, this was a match to the death.

"I will save her." His voice was so final that I had no doubt. The question really was whether I wanted to be saved.

"Perhaps," Itachi whispered, grabbing my wrist and spinning me towards him, green met red in a fiery dance, I watched the lust and regret play on his face. So small that from that distance there was no way Sasuke saw it even with his Sharingan. I watched his eyes spin and I felt the familiar webs of a genjutsu settle in around me, I didn't bother to fight it; in fact I welcomed the blindness, unwilling to watch as the two brothers before me fought to the death. My love of the past and my love of the present.

I was surrounded by a field of cherry blossoms, the pink flowers swirling around me in the imagined wind. I watched as he approached me, his long black ponytail swaying in the breeze, a soft smile on his face. I held my hand out to him, palm toward the sky. He took it willingly, pulling me gently towards him; I kissed his skin, savouring the illusion of warm flesh. His lips brushed the hollow below my ear, whispering words that made me freeze on the spot.

'_I love you.' _

* * *

I watched as her knees hit the ground before she collapsed in on herself, a broken sob, breaking from her lips. My final gift to her, the woman who taught me that forgiveness is possible.

"What did you do to her Itachi!?" Sasuke bellowed, anger finally breaking through his calm exterior.

'Something I could not do in person.'

"If you do not know then perhaps you shouldn't be here, little brother." I spoke calmly, not allowing my inner turmoil to escape. I mentally scoffed, only someone like her could bring back the emotions I long buried. Someone so like my long dead mother. A smirk lifted at the corners of my lips as Sasuke's fingers gripped his sword, patiently waiting for me to start the fight. He was ready, finally after years of planning and conniving, it was time for me to die.

* * *

"Stupid Bastard!" I screamed at the shark man. "I'm going to run you over if you won't let me pass you!"

"Ha ha ha." His laugh irritated me, grating against my ears. "I don't think so Jinchūriki, this fight is theirs, can't have you messing up that."

A growl slipped through my teeth as I pushed the fox's chakra back.

"I'm going to get to Sakura-chan and you can't stop me!" I yelled back.

"Naruto calm down!" Yamato yelled from the side as he fought with that damn bomber Akatsuki.

"He's right dickless." Sai joined in from the air, taking Deidara from equal ground.

"The kitten has a prior arrangement Jinchūriki. I'd suggest..." He lost me at kitten. Kitten!?

"That's it! You're going down bastard!"I yelled charging at him. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I yelled instantly being surrounded by Naruto replicas.

"Bring it on." Kisame said grinning, placing his sword in front of him, braced for anything as I charged.

* * *

I let my body relax in the grass letting the numbness sink in. His full body chidori really was powerful. The fight had lasted longer than I thought possible. At least 2 hours maybe more, but finally the end was near.

"I told you I would win, Itachi." Sasuke spoke from somewhere behind me, I couldn't move my head to look, the cold ground soothing against my hot skin. I felt the air rush up beside me as Sasuke collapsed his face inches away from mine, leaving our heads the only part of us inline. Ironic. The genjutsu I had placed over Sakura dispersed, with me unable to keep it up with the lack of chakra. Her gasp filled the silence, miraculously I was glad that her face would be the last thing I would see, her voice the last thing I would hear, her skin the last thing I would touch.

* * *

The genjutsu cleared as I blinked in disorientation, it seemed like only a few seconds I had been locked in the imaginary world, but who really knew how long the time gap was. I took in the destroyed field searching for the two brothers that caused this mess, amazed that I had not been hit. I spotted them, only their faces together, I could see their lips moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

'Itachi...' I ran to him dropping to my knees as soon as I was close. Our eyes locked, understanding passing from him to me. There wasn't much time. I crawled to his side. There was something that needed to be said before it was too late.

I put my lips to his ear whispering softly so Sasuke could not hear.

"Itachi Uchiha, I love you, I'm sorry it turned out this way. And I'm sorry... that your child will never know their true father." I watched as his eyes widened a break in his perfect facade. Struggling he turned his head to look at me, I grabbed his hand subtly, pressing it against my stomach. His fingers clenched at my skin, gently stroking the spot where our baby grew. For the first time he looked desperate to stay alive. I smiled sadly at him, better late than never. Sighing he dropped his hand and looked back to the sky, telling me it was time to finish my end of his plan.

"Sasuke..." I whispered. Moving to the side of his head I gently pushed him over so that I could sit between them. "Please hold still." As if he could move anyway.

"What are you doing?" I looked into his eyes for the first time, I flinched at the kaleidoscope. So Itachi really was his ticket to the Mangekyo.

"I'm going to give you his eyes. It will boost your sharingan to the next level, to the Eternal Mangekyo." Miraculously he just nodded, eyes still directed to the sky. I filled my left hand with chakra, placing it over Itachi's eyes, numbing the area before the surgery. I felt him relax as I pulled a scalpel out of my medical kit, carefully cutting around the eye, disconnecting it from the socket. I placed a plastic sanitized sheet on the ground, mandatory for all medics in case of emergency surgery, and placed the eyes on it. Gently I brushed his hair out of his face, I felt my heart crack but I couldn't let it fully break yet. I still had a job to do.

"Sasuke you are going to be blind for a few minutes. Do you trust me?" I asked quietly. He only nodded.

I numbed his eyes as well with chakra before I cut them out and replaced them with Itachi's eyes. Using both my hands I pushed chakra into his sockets, stitching his new eyes to the old tendons and tissues, slowly I could feel everything coming together until the surgery was complete.

"Hm." Sasuke whispered, obviously satisfied. I pushed more chakra into his wounds, healing the worst of it until I had only a small amount left. Slowly he got up and began walking away. "Come, we need to find Naruto."

"No." I whispered back. "We need to take _him_ back to Konoha. I'll stay here and watch the body." He gave me a look that I immediately understood. What is it going to do? Get up and dance? But he didn't say anything, just shrugged and walked away. When he was gone I turned back to Itachi, pushing the rest of my chakra into him, numbing his body so that at least his last moments could be in bliss.

"Sakura." He voice was as strong as ever. A whimper produced from my throat. "Tell Sasuke the truth only when Madara is defeated. That is very important. Tell my child that I loved them from the moment I knew, and most of all don't forget how I feel about you, be happy, be safe, and even in death I will watch over you both from my grave." He whispered. I couldn't stop the tears now. My body wracked in sobs as I laid my head on his chest, listening to his weakened heart. I felt his fingers move through my hair, how it was possible that he could still move I couldn't tell you. But that thought was forgotten as his hand dropped and his heart beat ceased. And finally my heart broke. I was glad that no one was there to see my melt down. I rolled away from the corpse curling up on the green grass. I wasn't sure what would happen now, everything would be so different.

"Sakura!" Naruto was suddenly yelling in my ear shaking me by my shoulders. "Sakura what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" I hadn't realized I was, I bit my lip to stop myself, drawing blood.

"We need to get her home Idiot." Sasuke barked; already back to his old ways as he picked me up in his arms. Stubborn as always, I should be the one carrying him. As far as he knows he almost died out there. But nevertheless I let him carry me.

"Sakura has been through a lot Naruto. She needs to rest." Yamato said from somewhere behind us as Sasuke jumped into the trees heading for home. I looked behind him to see Sai picking up Itachi and throwing him over his shoulder, I looked away before pain could consume me.

"It's alright Sakura your safe now." Sasuke whispered. "Just sleep. We will be home soon." Yes, his home. But where exactly was mine now? With that thought I let darkness drag me under.

* * *

**I listened to Linken Park In the end Instrumentals.**

**It really set the mood.**

**Theres only about two more chapters left,**

**The ending and then the epilogue.**

**Check out my new story.**

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**Laterdaze**

**-engineFAILURE**


	10. Contentment

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**Only the epologue to go.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Contentment**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, there's no reason she shouldn't be awake; her vitals are fine she doesn't have any injuries." Shizune-sempai? Her words seemed hazy and quiet. I barely heard the next sentence. "And the baby is fine." I wasn't sure if she was whispering or if I was just that out of it.

"I want that kept between us until I have a chance to talk to Sakura." Tsunade whispered menacingly back.

"H-hai." Heels clicked as someone excited the room.

"Tsunade..." I breathed my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Oh thank goodness Sakura." I opened my eyes to her face leaning over me, like a terrified mother. "You scared me to death." Exactly like a terrified mother. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"My baby?" I asked, cradling my stomach with my arm.

"It's fine. Don't worry..." Tsunade reassured me. I knew what she was waiting for.

"Yes Itachi Uchiha is the father." I whispered my answer, scared of her reaction.

"Was it willing?" She barked.

"No." Well at the time it wasn't.

"Did you betray Konoha?" She asked, more calm now.

"No!" I yelled, sitting straight up in bed.

"Did you betray Suna?" She asked again, her tone still in strictly business mode. It was only then that I saw the red head leaning against the door.

"Kazekage-sama!" I bowed as low as I could while sitting.

"Sakura-san..." He chided.

"My apologies... Gaara-kun." I blushed, amazed that the crush I had on him when I left was still intact. I guess it couldn't be helped; he was everything I couldn't have now. Even though Itachi told me to be happy I doubt anyone would allow that with a miniature of their most hated and feared criminal running around. Gaara smirked at me, pleasantly, almost a smile. Tsunade coughed, earning both of our attention.

"Back on topic." She said glancing between us. "Did you uncover anything during your time with the Akatsuki?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yes, I did." I smiled at her; let's see this blow her top." Pein is not the really leader of Akatsuki." Her eyebrows furrowed confusion in her hazel eyes. "Madara Uchiha is." She fell back into her chair, eyes glowing with fury.

"How is that possible? He fought with my grandfather! He should be dead!" She practically screamed.

"Should be, but he's not." I frowned, before continuing. "It could be the result of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but it could also be just a ninjutsu, similar to Orochimaru's. Who is dead by the way, I saw his body, and now Kabuto is back to working for the Akatsuki, and also has a personal vendetta against me. But I suppose the mystery of the Eternal Mangekyo can't stay a mystery for long."

"Why is that?" She asked curiosity alighting again in her eyes. Didn't she know?

"I gave Sasuke Itachi's eyes. He now has the Eternal Mangekyo; he is the only one with the power to beat Madara."

"How did you learn all of this?" Tsunade asked incredulously. I barely missed a beat.

"Snooping... A lot of snooping." I smiled sheepishly.

"Is that the reason for your state when the team came across you?" She questioned her eyes narrowing.

"That's part of it." I shrugged.

"What's the other part?" She asked even though we both knew what the answer would be.

"Bait." I smiled again, and then continued with my information. "Deidara is still alive as you know, Shikamaru was right." I looked to the ceiling trying to think of anything I missed. "Umm..."

"It is alright, Sakura-san, if you cannot remember right now; you have been through a lot. If you think of anything please let us know." I looked back to the red head and nodded, gratefully.

"What happened to the Akatsuki that held back Team Kakashi during the battle?" I asked, remembering that I hadn't seen them.

"Team Kakashi had some unexpected back up and the last moment." She turned around and smiled at Gaara, I looked to him as well.

"Thank you." I smiled. He only nodded.

"Good, now that that's done." Tsunade looked at me. "What are we going to do about this baby?

"We aren't doing anything." I snarled. "I'm keeping her."

"Her?" She matched my tone? "What do you mean her? A criminal is the father, Sakura! It's part of him! What if it's like him!"

'I'm counting on it.'

"She is part of me too Tsunade. She's growing inside of me. Can you just trust me on this?"

She eyed me wearily until she finally sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine, keep it. But I still say I'm too old to be a grandma." She huffed.

I grabbed her in a bone breaking hug. "Thanks mom." I whispered in her ear. She pulled back and smiled at me. I watched over her shoulder as Gaara walked toward us. Tsunade pulled away to let him through. He placed his warm hand on the top of my head, his mint coloured eyes gazing at me in... Happiness? Contentment? Pride? I couldn't be sure; all I knew was that there was something there.

"Congratulations," The corner of his mouth titled up as he looked pointedly down at my stomach. Could it be all three? Maybe there was still hope yet. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you." Naruto could work miracles.

"Also, when you are feeling up to it, if you would still be willing to, we could discuss the training of the Suna medics?" I knew it was his way of telling me the offer was still open, no matter who the father was.

"I would like that, very much." I grinned at him as he just nodded.

"There are some people who want to see you..." Tsunade whispered, probably embarrassed by our intensity but I grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Please let me talk to Sasuke alone. I think I need to be the one to tell him." Tsunade just nodded before she got up and opened the door.

"Uchiha! Get in here!" She yelled out the door before she exited, with Gaara in tow closing it behind them.

"Sakura-chan's awake! I want to see her!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Wait your turn!" Tsunade barked at him.

"Ow! You sure hit hard for a Granny!" Naruto whined.

"What did you say?!" Great, Naruto should really watch what he says around Tsunade or else she's going to kill him. I laughed as the door opened and closed. I looked up to my visitor, flinching automatically at the charcoal eyes, Itachi's eyes, now that was going to take some getting used to.

"Sakura." He greeted me, nodding.

"Sasuke. Please sit." I motioned towards the chair that Tsunade had previously occupied.

It took me a second to think of how to phrase this.

"Sasuke... We need to talk." He just nodded again, so I went on. "Madara Uchiha is still alive." If he was shocked he didn't show it. "That's why I gave you Itachi's eyes; you are at the same level as Madara. You're the only one who can defeat him now, defeat the head of the Akatsuki." Surprise flashed in his eyes for a brief second, and then they returned to normal.

"I see." He was calm, almost bored. "I will kill him, Sakura." He said it like it was common knowledge as he stood up to leave, but I grabbed his wrist before he could go.

"There's something else... "He sat back down and I snatched my hand away, looking everywhere but at his eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked, almost curious.

"... I'm pregnant..." I looked at the floor, to afraid to meet the fury that was sure to be in his eyes. My eyes widened as his fingers gazed my chin, turning my face to his. No fury to be seen; only understanding.

"Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes..." I whispered.

"Then I will kill him for you and my nephew." He responded.

"Niece." I corrected him. "I think it's a girl."

"Niece then. I will make her safe."

"Thank you." I touched his shoulder. Then I remembered something. "What did Itachi say to you, when you both were lying there after the fight?" Curiosity filled my features. A thoughtful look crossed his face as he thought about it before answering.

"He told me to take care of you, Sakura." My heart ached.

'_Even in death I will watch over you both.'_

"One day, I swear I will tell you everything. One day." I smiled at him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto busted through the door and wrapped me in a bear hug. "I'm going to be an uncle!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, and were going to be one big happy family." I smiled at him.

"What do you want to name her, Sakura?" Hinata asked me intently. Obviously Tsunade had let the cat out of the bag.

"Well... I was thinking of calling her... Mikoto, if that is alright with you Sasuke?" I looked towards him as he nodded.

"It would be appropriate." My head snapped at the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I cried in relief. "You're alive!" He hobbled toward me one crutch under his left arm, and his Icha Icha book in the other hand.

"Of course I am? I'm not that old yet." He looked at me confused.

"Yes you are grandpa!" Naruto laughed as he rubbed my stomach.

"Humph, I'm certainly not old enough to be a grandpa." He hmphed. Turning around and walking right back out of the room.

A chorus of laughs and chuckles broke though. But I couldn't concentrate on that, another hand joined Naruto's on my stomach, stroking over the fabric of my shirt. I looked up to the owner, smiling as Sasuke smiled back at me.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTY!" I heard as a blond blue eyed woman rushed through the doors, even though we had our fights and disagreements, I smiled at her, happy that she was and would always be, my best friend.

I almost revoked my last thought as she bent down to coo to my stomach. Almost.

After that it was push and shove of who could talk to the baby and pet my stomach, even though there wasn't even a bump. I rolled my eyes staring over their heads as the silent ruler of Suna stared right back at me, smirking as he leaned against the wall. My heart swelled from the love and happiness in the room.

I had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**-engineFAILURE**


	11. Epologue: My Home is Where My Family is

**Mendacity**

**XoXoX**

**This is it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or anything about Naruto, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

**Epologue**

**My Home is Where My Family Is**

* * *

"Mikoto." I watched as Sasuke chided his niece. While picking at the fried tips of his hair. "That wasn't very nice." Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"Well Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto, you do a lot of things that aren't very nice as well." The six year old said while smiling. Her long black hair fluttering in the breeze, bright green eyes mocking laughing as she turned his lecture back on him. That's what he gets for teaching her a fire Jutsu and then making her mother upset. Not ten minutes ago Sasuke chased Naruto through my strawberry planters, that I was hoping I would be able to grow back home in Suna or at least try, but unsurprisingly they managed to break every... single... planter... and destroy the plants to. Served them right.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not wanting to admit that she was right.

"Both of you deserve what you got." I smiled siding with the young prodigy; she was just as brilliant as her father, if not more.

"Not you too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at me as Mikoto and his daughter, Suki, giggled together. The two girls got into more mischief then Naruto, Hinata and I could manage. I was glad that the beautiful couple's fairy tale had a happily ever after, the wedding was perfect, and not long after Hinata gave birth to that little ball of sunshine, and Naruto was going to take over Hokage in three weeks, Tsunade finally having enough of politics. Miraculously Sasuke never got married; he spent any free time he had with his niece either here or in Suna. Amazingly enough he also got attached to...

"Mommy." I turned around catching a little boy in mid jump and hugged him close to me, my previous thought process gone as his father stepped up behind me kissing the top of my head. There red hair was identical as well as the mint eyes.

"Gaara." I smiled at my little family. Two years after I moved to Suna to help train the medics he proposed and a year after that I gave birth to a baby boy. We named him Akemi, because he was as bright and shining as the rising sun his hair matching the red of the sky at dawn.

During those two years Sasuke was on a personal mission, making things safe for his family. Funded, of course by the Hokage so he wouldn't have to be a missing nin again. It took awhile but he eventually killed Madara and Kabuto, Naruto caught up to him after that and killed Pein. With the Akatsuki's leaders gone the group split up and we have been picking them off ever since. They returned on the night of our wedding. We couldn't get married without Gaara's best man, Naruto. After that I told Sasuke everything, what had happened, what Itachi told me, even about the genjutsu he put me under while they fought. Amazingly, Sasuke just nodded. The past was the past; he started telling me. I think he began to regret the fights with his brother, and was trying to make up for it by understanding that Itachi wasn't really a monster, believing that maybe his brother really did love me.

Mikoto asked me about her father every night, and every night I would tell her the story of our love. Like her own personal bedtime story. One day she told me that nothing lasts forever, but I couldn't agree with her. I looked back at Gaara as he stared down at me lovingly. Something that forbidden couldn't last forever, but Gaara and I were allowed to be together, and we have come so far. It was funny to think that he almost killed me back when I was still a genin. Just goes to show you, anyone can change.

Sasuke lifted Mikoto up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before telling everyone to write and be safe and then ran to Gaara.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed as he hugged me around Akemi.

Sasuke moved towards me then and kissed the top of my head and then ruffled the red hair of the boy in my arms.

"Uncoo." He cried trying to fix his hair, earning a chuckle from the Uchiha. I smiled at him.

"SAKURA-SAN!" The usually quiet Hinata yelled rounding the corner, while carrying a giant planter. "Here, take one of my strawberry plants. I have too many anyway." She smiled at me; I could feel the glare from my husband aimed at the Naruto and Sasuke. Both of which were sporting very innocent looks.

"Thank you Hinata, it means a lot." Gaara took the plant from her seeing that I had my hands full, I hugged her briefly before turning and waving over my shoulder.

"Are you reading to go home?" Gaara whispered in my ear as he took Mikoto's hand. I watched her wave goodbye with the promise of seeing them soon.

"Home is where you are," I smiled at him. "Where my family is." His smiled at me and kissed my temple as we made our way to the village gates.

Everyone has a conscience, no matter how well they try to hide it, and because of that you can learn something from anyone. Kakashi taught me, indirectly of course, to always stop and smell the roses, take your time to enjoy everything. Whereas Naruto taught me to never give up and fight for my dreams. Sasuke showed me that people will betray you, one way or another, all your life, but revenge is never the answer.

But Itachi taught me the most important lesson. You can't judge a book by its cover, and sometimes things just aren't what they seem. Shit happens. All you can do is be happy with what you do have and make the best of it.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with me,**

**Even through the rough times.**

**Can't believe its over.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**-engineFAILURE**


End file.
